Grow Up
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Ichigo decides he wants to study abroad for senior year, and Yamamoto's not happy. He sends a captain and lieutenant to go with him. Is anyone going to survive three guys in one dorm room with two beds and a cot? Possibly IchiRen/IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 01

"Japanese"  
≫English≪

**Chapter 01**

**Grow Up**

**Now—**

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, there is a very important mission I would like for you to both attend to. During this time, you will not be allowed to contact Soul Society, and must follow the orders your leader will give you." The Commanding-General announced gruffly. "You both will be going to the Real World with Kurosaki Ichigo. It would seem that he is going to leave the country, and I would like for that two of you to go with him in order to make sure he _plans_ on returning to Japan once this is over with."

Both nodded, and Toushirou questioned. "Who is in charge of orders?"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ichigo looked at the two who invaded his bedroom through the window. "Come on guys, I can't deal with you guys right now—I have a plane to catch, I'll get in trouble if I miss it!"

"We got orders from above again, this time, we're supposed to go with you when you leave the country." Renji spoke to cool the carrot top down while sitting on the bed. "We got these… _passport_ things already."  
He twitched when hearing this. "Y-You're kidding me, right? You can't go to America with me, neither of you know _nothing_ about the culture—or the language!" Now he pointed at them. "You are _not_ coming!"  
"Soutaichou is making sure that you return to Japan. Abarai is here to make things less complicated, I'm here to make sure that you're here for the duration of schooling." Toushirou stated from the windowsill."  
"Everything is taken care of, so we're gonna be rooming with you at your lodge." The redhead gave him a cheesy thumb-up and cheeky grin. "We realize that it's two beds, so I'll share my bed with you, alright?"

"It's not a lodge! It's a dorm!" Ichigo tried his best to resist choking his friend until he thought about it a little more. Renji and Toushirou would be practically _helpless_; they cannot speak English, they do not even know what a plane was! _'Oh… I can have some fun then if they come along with me to America…'_ He then shrugged as if he gave on up the subject as he began to ask them a few things to his benefit. "So, if you're boarding in the same room as me, does that mean you're going to go to _school_ too?"

"We _have_ been off and on, haven't we?" Renji glared at him. "Besides, we have to listen to what you say."  
"You—what? Seriously?" He looked at the two seated officers, hoping it would be clarified. "Why me?"  
Toushirou decided to answer this part as to not fill his ego. "Because soutaichou told us to, Kurosaki."

This lit a fuse, but Ichigo ignored it and grabbed his camera bag.

"Fine… whatever, I don't have any time to argue with you guys. My flight leaves in one hour!"

The two others only shrugged before listening to the man that was in charge.

Their transport came by and Ichigo shoved his things in the back of the van before realizing that the other two only had a suitcase full of stuff. He would have ranted about it if he had the time, but he threw their things in the vehicle while telling them to get into the back seats without causing trouble. It took a minute for him to hug his sisters and kick his father in the head before jumping into the front seat to tell the driver to step on it. Ichigo looked at the two to see them just seating there, causing him to smack his head at their cluelessness as he told them to place their seatbelts on. Who would have figured he would have to teach a captain and lieutenant the basics of cars; they were _not_ going to be happy about riding a plane. His hand pointed to the side of the seats to explain what to do, but by the time they finally understood what they were supposed to do, they had made it to the airport with forty-five minutes left for departure.

"H-Hey Ichigo—wait! How do you get out?!" Renji cried out desperately for being stuck in the machine.  
Ichigo opened the back seat door, leaned over Renji, and unbuckled their seatbelts. "Now get out."  
The two did as told and Toushirou did not like the crowd. "Are we out of the country already?"  
"No, just… grab a bag and help out will you?" He was already going to a man for help.  
Renji looked to the captain before shrugging and grabbing a few bag. "This is a lot."  
"Either way, we only need to make sure he returns." The short one stated quietly.

"Stop being a lazy ass and help Toushirou!" Ichigo growled as he picked up the bags that Renji could not.

Toushirou was about to reply until he literally watched the carrot top picking up his pace after paying the driver for the ride with Renji on his tail, so he merely followed them. They went in so many directions to have the luggage sent away to be placed into the plane as they now waited for their plane to start letting passengers on. It amazed Ichigo that Urahara Kisuke was sneaky enough to get the two Shinigami their own tickets and passports for the same plane ride as him, but ignored it. This then brought him to bring his attention towards everyone waiting for the same flight, most of them were staring at the three, but eventually a man came running over to them with excitement… this man was obviously American.

≫Are you from a _Yakuza_ group?≪ The man asked with a big smile on his face.  
Ichigo blinked and looked at him confusedly. ≫What would make you think that?≪  
He pointed to the _boy_. ≫He has white hair!≪ He pointed to the redhead. ≫He has tattoos!≪  
≫If we are, don't you think it is a bad idea to approach us?≪ The carrot top smirked scarily at him.

The man paled and ran away.

Renji looked at him. "What was that about? What were you speaking anyway? I couldn't understand!"  
"English, and he thought we were punks basically." Ichigo then heard that they could board the plane.  
Toushirou sighed at how content they were. "What was the point of hurrying here if we're just sitting?"  
"We have to get on the plane now. I'll sit by the window because you guys might freak out." He replied.  
"I'm not scared of some window! I want to sit next to it!" Renji pouted, causing more people to stare.  
"Alright, alright, take the window seat." The human could care less. "Let's go before you kick us out."

Why was a captain stuck with two idiots?

The three showed the flight attending their tickets and passports before allowed to continue towards the plane so they could sit in their seats. Ichigo found the row they were supposed to sit in, but Renji jumped over a row of seats to make sure he would get the window. His head shook at the usually behavior as he sat down next to the redhead while Toushirou reluctantly sat in the seat next to him. He waited for the flight attendants to finish their boring speeches before leaning his seat back a bit before closing his eyes. The other two looked at him curiously to find out if whether or not he was going to fall asleep or not, and suddenly the plane began moving oddly, causing the two Shinigami to panic.

"Ichigo, we're under—"Renji mouth was covered by one of Ichigo's hands.  
"You can't say that on a plane," he whispered sharply. "The plane's supposed to do that."  
Toushirou looked at him. "This… _plane_, is it really supposed to take us to another country?"

"Yes…" Ichigo dipped his head for a brief moment before leaning back in his seat. "We'll be here for a few hours. Might as well get some sleep while you can. Most likely it will take about a day to get to the United States." With that said, he shifted in his seat, and slowly began to fall asleep once again…

"Whoa—Ichigo! We're in the air! We're flying!" The redhead yelled excitedly as he tugged on the man.  
"I know Renji," he yawned tiredly. "If you don't stop pestering me, you're switching seats with Toushirou."  
The captain glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki?"  
"That reminds me, do you know how stupid Renji's going to look if he calls you _taichou_ in front of others?"  
Renji heard this and turned to the carrot top worriedly. "That's insane Ichigo, I can't call him anything—"

Ichigo sat up from his seat and leaned over the insanely tattooed man, causing the latter to pipe down and swallowed nervously as the former towered over him. He whispered something delicately soft in the redhead's ear to watch a blush creep onto his cheeks—if not his entire face for that matter. His face had become even closer to Renji's as he began to do something that none of the passengers could see while Renji started to make funny noises. The carrot top slowly pulled with an smug grin on his face while the other look completely defeated with and even deeper blush across his face. Toushirou on the other hand had a large vein on his forehead with a slight blush against his cheeks as he ignored the two while he caught sight of all the passengers looking over that the three in either horror, love struck, or surprise.

"Now be a good boy and put your seatbelt on." Ichigo called as he sat back down to place his own on, and then he looked over to Toushirou. "Hey, Toushirou, put your seatbelt on too—hey, are you… blushing?"

He flushed the colors off his face before turning to scowl at him coldly. "You're delusional." The captain then reached over his shoulder to grab the seatbelt—wait… "There _is_ no seatbelt on this seat Kurosaki."  
"Oh, no it's down here." Ichigo leaned over the white-haired boy to grab the farthest piece, and buckled it against Toushirou's stomach. "There, now just adjust it like this." He tightened it a little and slipped his—  
Before Ichigo's hand could graze against his stomach, he slapped his hand away. "I get the idea moron."  
He retrieved his hand from the violent little monster while spoke in a stunned manner. "Y-You just slapped me!" His other hand rubbed his abused one. "I was just trying to help you Toushirou, what's with you!"

Toushirou did not answer him as he looked away while thinking to himself. _'Pervert.'_

* * *

After fourteen long hours on the plane, they finally landed in the United States where they were in the state called California. Ichigo unbuckled his seatbelt to stand up and stretch his stiff bones as Renji followed suit, so he looked to Toushirou who was asleep. He shook the boy lightly to see if he was alive, but it seemed like he was just having an early case of jetlag, so he unbuckled him to carry him on his back. Renji followed him off the plane while quietly asking where the bathrooms were since he did not leave his seat for the longest time. He was about to get an answer but a woman came to them, asking in English if one of them was Ichigo, so the redhead pointed to the guy next to him when hearing the name. Toushirou began to stir slightly when hearing a slightly annoyance voice that sounded like his lieutenant, but he could not understand a word the woman said. He would open his eyes to look if he did not feel so comfortable in his seat—but he felt vibrations while hearing Ichigo talking a different language.

≫I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, that's Renji Abarai, and this is Toushirou Hitsugaya… he's a bit tired.≪ Ichigo told the woman before having to ask her curiously. ≫Are you the person picking us up or something?≪  
≫Yes I am, I was surprised to hear that two transfer students would be joining you. Anyhow, let's gather everyone's belonging and head to the school grounds.≪ The woman smiled while laughing cheerfully.  
"Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taichou is starting to wake up." Renji warned in case he would want to set him down.  
His attention shifted to see the boy's head moving slightly. "Hey Toushirou, are you finally waking up?"  
Toushirou was carefully set on his feet as he mumbled, "I need tea, that _plane_ was ridiculously long."  
"We'll get some at the café after grabbing our stuff." Ichigo placed a hand on the small of his back to nudge him forth. "Can you manage to walk yet—you just woke up after all." He received a tired scowl.

"I'm fine." Turquoise hues then looked up at the woman. "Who are you?"  
"This is the woman taking us to school." Ichigo explained lightly. "Be a _little_ nice."  
≫Oh what an adorable little boy!≪ The woman brought her hand out to rustle his hair.  
He intervened before she touched the boy. ≫He gets cranky around strangers easy, sorry.≪  
Disappointed, she looked to the other and realized the tattoos. ≫Those _cannot_ be real!≪  
≫Um… it has a tradition in his family… he is a descendant of… a noble samurai!≪  
≫Oh my! A real samurai?! Can he handle a sword like his great ancestor?!≪  
Ichigo felt as if the life was being sucked out of him. ≫Can we get our things?≪

Thankfully, that snapped the woman out of her giddy attitude and fled to find their luggage while the three walked after her calmly. However, she began apologizing immediately for not being able to read kanji and wondered if they could help her, so Ichigo did as asked. Again, Renji took half while Ichigo took the rest, leaving Toushirou nothing to grab—the carrot top knew he was still tired and did not want him to help. They requested a cart to place the stuff on to help make their life a little easier for the time being, and Ichigo told the woman that his friends wanted tea while he himself wanted some strong coffee. The woman obliged and steered the cart of luggage towards the food court, Renji muttered how crazy this female was, but it went unheard as Ichigo bought the drinks. He knew what the others wanted, so he did not bother having to ask them, and then paid for the beverages before taking the tray to share with them.

"Chinese tea for Renji, green tea for Toushirou," he announced as he set them in front of the spoken names of the people before sitting down and drinking his espresso with five shots to keep him up with the day. "When we get on campus, if anyone bugs you say, _leave me alone_, alright?" He tried teaching them English.

≫Leave… me… alone…≪ Renji cringed at how weird it was. ≫Leave me alone…≪  
"Good job, what about you Toushirou?" Ichigo watched him to see if he would try.  
Toushirou looked at him, sighed, and replied. ≫Kurosaki, leave me alone.≪

Ichigo's mouth dropped at how cruel it sounded when he said this, causing Renji to laugh like crazy when being burned by someone who just learned three words in English. He sulked on the feeling of being talked down for a brief moment before drinking a little bit more trying to think of other things that they would need to know. Nothing came to mind except that he needed to go to the bathroom, so without disrupting the others at the table, he left to use the restroom that was only about a hundred or so feet away. Renji saw that where he was going and immediately ran after him to use the facility as well since he asked where one was earlier.

Toushirou only sat there for a moment before realizing that he was alone with that woman whom was just _smiling_ at him… making him uncomfortable to no end. He decided that he might as well use the facilities as well if it allowed him to get away from the creepy woman, but when he entered the restroom, he wished that he stayed at the table. The little captain turned his head away once seeing that the idiots were casually trying to compare the size of their lengths—most likely because they were alone, but they stopped when Toushirou walked passed them and into a stall. His ears noticed their snickers and chuckles that were probably because he tried to avoid their perverse eyes by going to a toilet rather than using a urinal, but he did not care.

"So tell me something, are you going to let me sleep at _all_ when we get to school?" Ichigo asked smoothly.  
"Isn't it _you_ that keeps me awake most of the time?" The redhead asked back when flushing the urinal handle.  
"Hey, don't put the blame all on me." He grinned as he did the same before washing his hand. "You're at fault."  
"Well maybe I'll just take the bed all for myself and make you sleep on the floor. You're used to it, right?"  
"That was a cold shot, I always treated you right." Ichigo then purred at him. "I'm not abusive, am I?"

Toushirou could hear them coming closer to one another while the lieutenant was sounding embarrassed.

"Will you two _shut up_ already?" He pressed the button for the toilet to flush before coming out to see Ichigo towering over the lieutenant with their fingers laced, just _what_ was going on? "Get off of him, Kurosaki."  
Since Ichigo hit his final stages of puberty, he was a few good inches taller than Renji, and more than a foot or two taller than Toushirou. "Why?" He released the redhead to approach him. "You want me to get on _you_?"  
"Touch me, and I'll kill you—" Toushirou smaller body was pinned against the stalls. "Kuro—saki—you b—"  
"If _I'm_ the one in charge, who are _you_ to threaten me?" Ichigo watched the anger flicker in his eyes. "Renji told me on the plane that you're not allowed to get out of your faux body. So you're a useless child now, right?"  
"How dare you insinuate that I am a child—" his sentence was cut short when he felt a leg between both of his just then. He was slowly getting ready for the right moment to kill him. "Release me right now, Kurosaki."

"I already know how weak you guys are in the faux bodies, you're literally like humans with the exception of the usage of kidou." Ichigo pressed a little harder against the little body to suffocate it. "I'm saying it because you need to be reminded that you can trust me when something happens at the school that we're going to." He finally removed himself from the captain. "While you're in that body, you're a kid to everyone, _Toushirou_."

"Ichigo, that was a little harsh." Renji rubbed the back of his neck while frowning. "Go easier on him will ya?"

"I lectured you on the plane while he was asleep, it's only fair he received the same thing." He looked at his phone to check the time. "We better head out, we don't need that woman coming in here peaking on us."  
Once he left the restroom, he turned to the captain who brushed himself off. "You alright Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji received a scowl from the little one, so he tried to explain. "Ichigo's trying to make sure we'll be okay."  
"How does pinning someone to wall a way to make sure their _okay_?" Toushirou straightened his clothes before he washed his hands. "That idiot needs to learn his place in society, otherwise someone will kill him."  
"What society? Not ours I hope, if it weren't for him, we might still be living a lie with Aizen and the others." He tried to defend their friends from criticism. "In Soul Society, he is a well recognized hero. But here? No."

Toushirou was left alone to think on this.

Two years ago, Kurosaki Ichigo risked everything to save both Soul Society and his town—everything—he risked everything he had to save everything alike. In Soul Society, he was practically a god that had to be worshipped every time he came to visit be it official or just there for some fun. On Earth, in Karakura Town, he was no one but a senior in high school that went by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo, no one knew the great things that he had done for everyone. That man deserved much more than being a simple nobody to the eyes of the world walking about him; he deserved to be praised and thanked for being involved in the war.

Yet here Toushirou was, trying to put that man in place.

He left the restroom with his head down, only to stop suddenly to see his cup of tea being held out in front of him by a large hand. His attention looked upwards towards the orange-haired male that was trying not to look at him while offering the still hot beverage to him. Toushirou took it in both hands confusedly; he was sure that this man was angry with him for being a pain in the behind since they came to America. The little captain then flinched when feeling a foreign object rustled against his white hair, but did not tell him to stop.

For the moment, he would take the humiliation for his earlier actions.

Ichigo stopped and began leaving. "We're ready to leave, don't fall behind."

Toushirou looked over at the distance to see Renji and that woman waiting patiently while Ichigo joined the group that was now solely on himself. Once he realized that they were watching him stand there motionless, he snapped out of his thoughts to walk over to the group, which began to walk off once he caught up. His eyes went up to the tallest one in the group, who was actually the youngest now that he recalled the most basics of the human world. Why did that stupid old Commanding-General place this idiot in charge when he knew near nothing about anything—then again, it _might_ be because the codger wanted to make sure he would return. He then looked down in thought; wondering what it would be like if, Kurosaki Ichigo was no longer in their hair anymore. It sounded a little too good to be true, however, he could imagine how upset most of Soul Society would be without that man there to help them—especially if they needed—

"Toushirou!" Ichigo yelled and grabbed him by the collar, accidently picking him up in the air.  
Furious that he was picked up like a child, he began yelling back furiously. "What was that for?!"  
"Idiot! You were almost hit by a car! What were you thinking?!" This struck the little captain quickly.  
Toushirou looked in front of him, a man in a car flipping him off before driving away. "I didn't realize…"

Renji sighed in relief that the white-haired captain was safe. "That was a close call, good job Ichigo."  
"Ah," Ichigo replied as he set the small one down on his feet. "Be careful, people are crazy here."  
"Yes sir," Toushirou mumbled under his breath, but flinched when he heard what he called him.

Ichigo watched him for the moment, but sighed as he threw the empty coffee cup away while Renji was busy placing the bags in the trunk of the taxi van. With the woman fawning over Renji whom was occupied, Ichigo decided to bring his attention back to Toushirou who tried to appear invisible for being stupid. He placed a hand on the small one's shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts, yet the captain did not want to look at him.

"I'm sorry I was aggressive in the bathroom, but really, no one knows the truth about you being at least a hundred years older than them." Ichigo removed his hand from him. "For the duration of being here, I can easily say that you skipped a few grades because of how smart you are, but they'll still think you're a kid." Fierce turquoise hues flared with angry when hearing the word 'kid,' causing the taller one to sigh at this.

"Ichigo, everything's packed up!" Renji called as he closed the trunk of the van.  
He turned to his direction. "Alright, get in the back with Toushirou so we can go!"  
"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," the captain grumbled without a thought before getting in.  
Renji came over and whispered to Ichigo. "Take it easy on him already will ya?"  
"I know—I _just_ apologized." Brown hues rolled. "Never mind, get in already…"

≫Okay everyone, let's get going!≪ The woman giggled as she sat in the driver's seat.  
Ichigo closed the back door after Renji went in, then sat in the front. "Put seatbelts on."  
"Hey Ichigo? Why is this woman so interested in me?" Renji asked after doing as told.  
"Uh… I told her you were a descendant of some noble samurai. Tattoos aren't allowed."  
"Huh?! What kind of place is this?!" He yelled frantically. "I want to go back already!"  
≫My, my, your friend is so energetic!≪ The woman giggled as she made a turn.

This caused him to panic. "What did she say—tell me what she said!"  
"She says your very energetic and wants to sleep with you." Ichigo grinned.  
He turned pale and became completely silent after shivering in fear.  
_'That will keep him quiet for a while.'_ The carrot top thought quietly.

≫By the way Ichigo, we have a cot placed in the dorm in case one of you don't want to sleep on the floor. We wish we could give you another room, but the dorms are filled to the max.≪ She drove onto a large campus. ≫Anyway, I gave permission to have an honor student come meet you at your room later to give you a tour.≪

≫Thank you.≪ Ichigo replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt once the van was parked in front main office where students were everywhere. Immediately someone had thrown a football at his face, but he caught it.

Students were laughing at first when they thought it would hit him, then they all turned silent when they watched him catch the ball to inspect it. This person obvious had some reflexes that could be useful for sports, they watched as he tossed it lightly in the air, and a redhead grabbed it with a hand. Some could hear them speaking a language that was not English, which meant they were transfers students, study abroad students, or stuck up that keep to themselves students. They then watched a younger looking student come out of the van and said something in a rough tone to the others who grinned widely as if teasing. Renji gave the football to Ichigo who then threw it back to the group who tried to test their skills, only to watch as a soccer ball was coming from above them. Toushirou was growing tired of this _American greeting_, so he easily back flipped to kick the ball right back at the group that had kicked it to begin with before telling the others to keep going.

"We don't have to go to class today since it's starting in fifteen minutes." Ichigo explained to the two as he then headed towards the main office, swaying a hand casually. "The others will take our stuff to the room."  
"Hey Ichigo, why do they keep staring at us. Is it because of my tattoos?" Renji asked curiously.  
"Probably, we're the new guys in school, so we're going to be the gossip for a while until someone tries to approach us." He replied coolly with his hands in his pockets. "Anyway we need to check with the office."  
Toushirou mentally rolled his eyes at this. "That would be a little more than obvious, Kurosaki."  
"Don't start, we're _all_ tired from the flight. After this we can set up the room before going for lunch or a nap." Ichigo then opened the door and looked at the secretary. ≫I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the study abroad student.≪

She looked at him curiously, but knew who he was. ≫Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, we have been expecting you… and… these two are?≪ He explained who they were, and she remembered. ≫Ah yes, the foreigners, they'll be in the same classes as you since they have little to no knowledge of English speaking.≪ He smiled sheepishly, telling her how he was trying to teach them a bit. ≫Here is a map of the campus—your dorm is right here.≪

≫Thank you.≪

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry about the story... it was in my head and I could not get it to leave without typing it down.

Ichigo and Renji were messing around with each other every time they seemed intimate; mainly they were trying to tease others, especially Toushirou.

I am pretty sure that, if I continue, it would be a Boy x Boy story (aka, Yaoi), but it is hard for me to determine IchiRen, IchiHitsu, or threesome...

Hopefully you guys will let me know how to continue this if anyone wants it to keep going.


	2. Chapter 02

"Japanese"  
≫English≪

**Chapter 02**

**Grow Up**

**Now—**

"Everything's all set out and in order. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go downstairs for a shower before that honor student comes over to give us that tour." Ichigo looked at the captain who was reading a book and then the lieutenant who got up to join. "Alright, are you sure you don't want to join Toushirou? I mean… you _will_ be taking a shower today I hope. So it'd be better to take it with us rather than taking one with strangers you don't know." He went to grab two backpacks for himself and Renji to have.

"I believe taking my chances with strangers seems more fitting than sharing a shower with either of you." Toushirou replied casually as he flipped to the next page of the book while continuing to ignore the two.  
"Alright, don't blame me when another student starts sexually harassing you." Ichigo placed his spare set of clothes in the backpack to change into once he would be done in the shower. "Stay here and be a good boy!"  
"Shut the Hell up Kurosaki!" The captain threw the book at the door as the two ran out of the door to avoid being attacked. He realized he just lost his page in the book and growled. "Why me… someone take over…"

Why was it that _he_ was chosen for this?

The white-haired captain lied back down on the bed with his hands behind his head to be a little comfortable as he stared at the ceiling in thought. Trying to decipher whether there was anything positive that could come out of being in _America_ with the person he liked least, but none came to mind. Sure, this experience can possibly help him put up with the insufferable Strawberry-named male, though that was not an ideal positive thought. He then knitted his brows with thinking of all the negatives possibilities there were; his lieutenant not doing the paperwork and getting drunk or his two roommates getting _cozy_, he did not know which was worse. A knock or two was heard from his spot on the bed, so he gazed at the time to see how twenty minutes passed by quickly with those idiots out of the way. It was probably them at the door anyway—leave it to the two knuckle-heads to forget about their keys in order to get back into the dorm room, what idiots.

When he opened the door for them, it was neither Ichigo nor Renji…

≫Wow, you are a _lot_ shorter up closer. I'm in the dorm room down the hall, what's your name?≪ The teen asked curiously, offering a hand as a friendly greeting, but Toushirou continued to scowl at him. ≫What?≪  
His scowl darkened even more for the gesture. ≫Leave me alone.≪ He did not want to be bothered by idiots.  
≫Hey… that's not very nice.≪ He slammed the door wide open. ≫I'm just trying to be friendly here.≪  
_'I have no idea what this buffoon is saying, but he has a temper.'_ Toushirou thought to himself. The captain would tell the intruder to leave, but did not know how to say it in English for him. ≫Leave me alone.≪

Hearing this the second time made the teenager shove at the smaller one, only to be viscously slammed into the wall himself by someone from behind. One of his arms were pulled behind his back to make it difficult for him to fight with any effort he might have, but he tried to see who attacked him. It was a man with bright orange colored hair and unhappy fierce chocolate brown hues—that was all he could see before moved from the wall and thrown out of the dorm room into the hallway. The guy turned around to look at his attacker, only to see that they were two shirtless, well muscled guys, that did not look happy at the moment.

≫Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?≪ Ichigo asked the teenager with a glare.  
He was definitely not someone to mess with. ≫I-I came to say hi, the kid over there said leave him alone—≪  
His foot stomped loudly into the hallway. ≫Then _leave him alone_.≪ He looked to Toushirou. "You okay?"  
"He offered his hand to me, so I told him to leave me alone." Toushirou answered. "He slammed the door too."

Ichigo tried to decide how he was going to manage the situation, causing himself to sigh as he offered a hand to the stranger to help him up. ≫Sorry, those are the only words these two know. We just came here from Japan today, so we're all a little cranky.≪ He pointed behind him to the captain. ≫He's _always_ cranky.≪

≫That explains the glare… um… can you tell him I'm sorry? I kind of got angry because I thought he was.≪

His attention turned to the small one. "He says he's sorry, are you going to apologize back?"  
"Why, I didn't do anything." Toushirou turned away and lied down on his bed. "Idiot."  
He looked back at the teenager. ≫Uh… he says he's sorry too. I guess I'm sorry as well.≪  
≫Don't worry about it, you scared the crap out of me though.≪ The guy laughed sheepishly.  
"Ichigo, when are we going to have a tour? We didn't eat for hours." Renji grumbled angrily.  
"Alright, alright, let's go find the cafeteria." Ichigo then called out. "Toushirou, want some food?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The captain roared from his spot on the bed, but he _was_ hungry.  
Eyes rolled about his superior complex. "You're not a taichou here, you're a human."  
"Easy for you to say, I prefer fundoshi over this undergarment." Renji adjusted his pants.  
He smirked. "That's because you're wearing briefs. I said you can borrow my boxers."  
"Those look to airy and there nothing that supports it!" The redhead crossed his arms.

"If I join you idiots, will you stop talking like this?" Toushirou growled as he walked passed them and began going down the hall. "Hurry up." He watched Ichigo and Renji throw their stuff in the room before catching up to the little captain, walking behind him to make him feel like he was in charge, ignoring the teen they left.

* * *

"Wow, pizza tastes completely different here!" Renji while engulfing his bottle of soda.  
Ichigo smirked at him. "Yeah, but now I have to burn off that big lunch while I still can."  
The little captain did not say anything, but he too was full from the meal Ichigo paid for.

He looked around a bit to see if he could find something to have him exercise. "What to do…" He grinned when he saw a group of students kicking a soccer ball around. "Hey, let's play some soccer for a bit, yeah?"  
"Sure, we can kick their ass—just the three of us." Renji was already pumped up when thinking of it as a way of training, and now they looked to the little captain in hopes of him participating. "Come on Hitsugaya-san!"  
A vein appeared on his forehead when being addressed improperly, but understood why. "I refuse, there's no need for me to kick the ball around. I'm going back to the room." Toushirou turned to leave them there.  
"But I heard you play so well, _after all_, you stalked Karin." Ichigo knew he was in his grasp once he froze at this statement. "I'll make a deal then? Play soccer, and I won't talk to you for the rest of the day afterwards."

Toushirou turned almost instantly with a deadly scowl, "deal."

Ichigo and Renji gave each other a high-five at the easy lure to get the captain to play a quick game with them, so they walked over to the group of eight guys, asking for a quick game. They laughed at the three, telling them they would need at _least_ five more players, but Ichigo stated that they in fact did _not_ need others. This spiked their interest to see if they were as good as they thought they were, so the eleven of them walked over to the soccer field as students began piling up in the bleachers to watch. One of them announced that lunch was going to be over in fifteen minutes, so they declared whoever gets three goals first wins. Ichigo wanted to heat the opponents up a bit by giving a cool grin and saying whoever reaches _ten_ goals first would win.

Eventually, it was decided upon whoever has the most goals in ten minutes.

The group of eight were all in position and decided to let Ichigo's small group start first, which was most likely the worst mistake they could make as Toushirou scored the first goal in thirteen seconds. Everyone in the bleachers cheered wildly for the small captain as the all went back to the center to go for the next attack. Their opponents started off with a pass, but Renji took a dive to interfere, bringing the ball up into the air as Ichigo jumped up to hit it with his head before running in to score another goal in fifteen seconds. They all returned to the center as the crowd doubled and began cheering for Ichigo, but now teachers were watching the little game as well. The group started again, this time passing it quickly to the opposite side, Toushirou stole it from them instantly and passed it to Ichigo whom passed it to Renji for a chance to score in twenty seconds. Now the team was angry about the unexplained goals, so they offered the three to start the next round, causing Ichigo to ask the other two about who wanted to score next.

So much for a game though… the three became bored after scoring twelve goals—in five minutes.

Half of the crowd cheered frantically at the insane game score, the other half was completely speechless at the fact that three students could beat a team of eight—which including a goalie! Ichigo and Renji began fooling around by punching each other playfully until the captain of the soccer team came over and punched the orange-haired teen in the face. If there was a team captain did not like, it was a sore loser, but twelve to nothing was completely ridiculous, and that was why he punched Ichigo in the face. Renji immediately went into attack mode by turning towards the other to punch him in return the favor, yet an arm rose out to stop him. Everyone looked at Ichigo who had on hand trying to adjust his jaw while his other arm extended out to keep the redhead from getting involved in a senseless fight.

≫Good punch, but I don't see a reason for it.≪ Ichigo jaw was finally motioning right. He placed his arm down and looked at the one who hit him. ≫So tell me, did that make you feel good by any chance? Or just stupid?≪ From thereon, Ichigo turned his back to the group and walked off with Renji and Toushirou following closely. "He popped my jaw pretty good. It's too bad they weren't too good at soccer, I thought they would be better."

"Why didn't you let me punch him Ichigo?" The redhead frowned with disappointment. "He'd deserved it!"  
"No—what would it have proved?" He cracked his neck. "I'm up for fights, but not today. I'm ready for a nap."  
"Yeah… no kidding…" Renji stretched his upper body as they walked to the dorms as the lunch bell rang.  
Toushirou said nothing so they would leave him alone, but something irked him. "We're being followed."  
"There's a girl following us, just ignore her." The carrot top made it sound like he did not hear the captain.

_'That's unexpected, I'm surprised that he is actually keeping to his word, not that I mind—'_ Toushirou then tripped over an insanely large crack in the sidewalk. His body almost collided with the hard cement until he felt something against his chest—Ichigo managed to stop his fall with a hand. He opened his mouth to mutter slight gratitude, but anger engulfed him once being carried over his shoulder. "Put me down you bastard!"

"Renji, can you tell Toushirou he was nearly hit by a car today, and nearly bruised his forehead just now." Ichigo told the redhead next to him while casually adjust the little one on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Can you also tell him that, if he keeps moving around on my shoulder, I'm going to spank him on the butt?"

The little captain stopped kicking and punching instantly when he knew for sure that this man would actually do such a humiliating thing. What choices did he have at this moment; killing Ichigo was not an option for the time being, and there was no way he could escape the iron grip around his body. This was worse than when his lieutenant tried to have him share a bath with him—and it was far more humiliating with Renji there!

≫Um, excuse me. You're Ichigo Kurosaki?≪ A female voice called from behind, causing Ichigo to turn and look at her while Renji did the same when hearing the name. ≫I was supposed to give you a tour today.≪  
He raised a brow at this with curiosity. ≫Girl's aren't allowed in the boys dormitory I thought.≪ A hand came up to scratch his head to try getting out of this mess. ≫Can we have the tour tomorrow? He's cranky today.≪  
Toushirou knew he was in the discussion once Ichigo shifted him on his shoulder, angering him even further as he reached over to grab his hair. "Talk about me and I'll kill you Kurosaki—" he was spanked. "KUROSAKI!"  
≫See, we've only been here for about two hours. We all need to sleep the jetlag off, but we _will_ be ready by tomorrow for the tour.≪ Ichigo then waved politely at her before walking off, Renji following as usually.

"Put me down you idiotic bastard! How dare you touch me like that! I am a taichou damn it! And as such, I should be treated with the highest respect you ungrateful moron! I—!" Toushirou was thrown off the carrot top's shoulder and onto a bed, right before a strong fist landed next to his face against the covered mattress. "What the Hell is your problem!" His heart was racing from yelling at this man all the way to their dorm room, and yet Ichigo seemed a lot angrier than he was. "What do you want?!" He could see it in his eyes; Kurosaki Ichigo wanted desperately to punch him in face to vent the angry that was rising inside him. "TALK!" The captain then realized their suggestive position with the orange-haired student on all four above his body, so he brought his hands to his chest in to try getting him off, but the faux body was too weak. "Get off of me!"

Renji was out in the hallway sitting against the wall while Ichigo dealt with the ice-cold captain from Hell.

"Go ahead and shove me off." Ichigo tempted the small one under him who then stopped. "You can't, can you?" As if to prove him wrong, Toushirou tried to get him off again, but he was too large. "Yes, you're a taichou of the Gotei 13, but don't you understand anything? This isn't _Soul Society_, this isn't even _Japan_; your title means absolutely _nothing_ here." Something must have struck the captain because he stopped fighting against him. "I know you were born in Rukongai, so why don't you try to savor the moment of what it's like being human?"

"I'm not a human, Kurosaki. I'm Hitsugaya-taichou of the Tenth Squad." He muttered angrily.  
Ichigo growled at the stubborn one. "Not in America. Here, to everyone but Renji, you're just a boy."  
"I am _not_ a boy! I'm a lot more—!" His mouth was covered by one of the other's hands, enraging him further.  
"Does it honestly matter?" The captain stopped trying to talk under the hand. "They don't understand us."  
He looked away as he tried to figure out what he meant, and the hand was moved. "What do you mean?"

"No one here knows who we are, so their opinions and theories don't matter to us." Ichigo knew that the captain was finally settling down, so he stood up on his knees over him. "I can't get into trouble or else I would be sent back home. The reason why I'm here is so I can have a better chance at a better education." Chocolate brown hues stared into turquoise liquid pools. "I will _not_ let you or Renji ruin this for me."

Toushirou glared at him, and quickly lifted a leg to hit him between his legs, then smirked at the orange-haired male fell off the bed curling in undeniable pain. "There, it was uncalled for, but I _did _shove you off."

He watched as Renji ran in once hearing the thud, and tried to help Ichigo up on his feet that seemed almost impossible for a while—but hey, he did some future woman a temporary favor. Ichigo was not going to be having babies anytime soon, but Toushirou was not going to apologize because he deserved it… somewhat. The captain felt sorry for doing a dirty surprise attack like that, but if he was going to act like a human for the time being, he was going to continue being a bratty student. He watched as Ichigo finally began to stand for a brief moment before keeling over against the bed across the room while whining about him being a bastard.

Toushirou smirked at this while being thankful for Ichigo's advice, but he would not tell him this.

* * *

"Renji, stop wrapping your arms around me, I'm trying to sleep here." Ichigo grumbled as he shifted closely to the edge of the bed, and fell off the bed in the end. He growled and stared at the ceiling in the dark. "Damn it." How could he even sleep after having five shots in his espresso anyway? His mind was still wide-awake no matter how tired his eyes were. "I'll just go out for a run then." He searched through the dark for his shoes.

It was somewhere around six in the evening, meaning that the sun had set an hour ago since it was the season of fall in this country. He did not care about the cold, it made it better to run, and he would not get in trouble because he heard rumors that the football team practices until eight at night as crazy as it sounded. Renji then turned in the bed, snoring loudly due to a clogged nose from the new elevation, Toushirou on the other hand was almost pure silent, and thankfully, he had very light snores that could only be heard in a dead silent room. The carrot top tied his shoes and slipped on a pair of shorts over his boxers before slipping on a tank top so he would not hear complaints about the dress codes.

"Where are you going Kurosaki?" Toushirou asked coldly, probably because he was woken. When he did not receive an answer, he sighed in annoyance while sitting up. "Listen, you already broke the deal by talking—"  
"It's not that," Ichigo replied quietly, while placing a watch on his wrist. "I was a little lost in thought…"  
His head shook disagreeing at the answer he received, but asked again. "Where are you going Kurosaki?"  
"I am going to run around the track for a while, did you want me to show you where the showers are? It's on the way there after all," he grabbed a light hooded sweater to place on over the tank top as the other got up.  
"Might as well," the little captain did not have the opportunity earlier that day, so it would be alright to take one while Renji slept and Ichigo ran around. He grabbed a bag to stuff some clothes in. "Let's go Kurosaki."

Once again, Toushirou showed the way out of the dormitory, only to be directed towards further down the hall to the end for the showers. All was fine and dandy until the soccer captain came walking towards their direction, so the small one looked up to see that the taller male was even fazed by this. Just as they thought, the guy stopped in front of Kurosaki Ichigo with arms crossed and a grin plastered on his face with interest.

≫Japanese are good soccer players, huh?≪ The guy mused as his attention went to the little captain. ≫It is _amazing_, to teenagers and a child beat us, what's your secret? Steroids?≪ He watched Ichigo start to glare.  
≫Coffee and tea,≪ Ichigo replied smugly before brushing passed him. ≫We have stuff to do, so if you—≪  
≫Cute little friend, I see he's really obedient. Not saying a word as his Master talks.≪ His eyes widened when a punch was about to be thrown in his direction, but the white-haired _boy_ grabbed the firing punch quickly.

"You said you wanted to avoid fights to stay here in order to study Kurosaki." Toushirou reminded as he also thought what struck his nerve so suddenly. "Is this person worth wasting your trip all the way to America?"  
Brown hues flickered with anger, but it subsided, and asked curiously. ≫You have that homosexual aura around you, are you trying to make a pass on him?≪ Oh… he struck a nerve, and was hit in the face, again.  
≫I don't do child molestation. At first, however, I thought your redheaded friend was cool, but when you took that hit in the face, I knew I would be interested in _you_.≪ The soccer captain smirked. ≫I'm Casey Jones.≪  
≫Canadian, huh? I'm not interested, I already have my interest settled on another.≪ It seemed like the idiot took it as an invite, so he whipped Ichigo around and was about to kiss him on the lips, and he stiffened up.  
Toushirou kicked at Canadian boy in the stomach, shoving him a few feet away before turning back around. "Let's _go_ Kurosaki, I'm tired of wasting my time here. You keep attracting the worst types of people."

≫I'll have you for sure! I get want I want, and I'll do whatever it takes—even go after your roommates!≪

Ichigo ignored the idiot while leading Toushirou to the showers while those words were still in his mind; did he mean he would hurt them, or attempt to seduce them? Either way it made him uneasy. He had a bad vibe about leaving Toushirou alone in the showers, and he did not have his cell phone to wake Renji up, so he would have to stay with him. A thought occurred to him as he felt something in his pocket, and smirked very cockily when he had a plan to scare the Canadian boy.

Toushirou set the bag on the sink counter and looked over at the other. "What are you still doing here?"  
"I don't trust that guy." He brought a light green pill—a soul mod, and he swallowed it almost instantly.  
Kon stretched in Ichigo's body. "I feel wired! Stop drinking all those shots! I feel like running up the wall!"  
"Get out of here Kon, go run around outside the building, and be back in fifteen minutes." Ichigo demanded.

With Kon out of the way, he knew it would happen soon.

Ichigo looked to Toushirou, "go ahead and take a shower, I won't watch. That guy earlier said he would go after you and Renji, so he might come in here any minute." He came over and demonstrated the shower for him before leaning against the wall out of the showers. "I'm _not_ going to interfere unless you tell me to."

"Why?" The captain questioned after undressing and placing a towel around his waist because he did not trust the Substitute Shinigami. "You always interfere when you're not invited. Or have you forgotten this?"

"No, I haven't, but you need to learn your place here."

Toushirou was about to retort to the unruly male until that Canadian soccer player came into the shower room, and he scowled at him. The guy looked around to make sure that there was no one else in the showers as he slowly smirked and approached the near naked boy. Everything he was telling Toushirou in English was translated by Ichigo in Japanese for the captain to understand, and the words were not pleasant. Something about getting to the carrot top by getting to his roommates, intimately, just to piss off Ichigo—but it was working. Ichigo was having a hard time staying in place, but he was not exactly appreciating how that guy pressed Toushirou against the shower wall while pinning his small slender wrists up in the air as the towel fell to the floor due to weighing so much from being dampened. The little captain struggled to get away, but could not, and there was no valid place to strike this person because his legs were spread apart by the other.

"Kurosaki, you win." Toushirou mumbled under his breath, but Ichigo did not come to help him. The soccer played placed a free hand on his small bare chest, slowly trailing down in a taunting fashion. "Kurosaki, I said you win!" Again, the male did not come to aid, and so he tried to fight away from the touches and they were uncomfortably going even lower down his body. "Kurosaki, where are you?!" Damn, if he were out of this faux body and in his real form, he could have shoved him off! These bodies were designed to be too weak, how can he defend himself—wait. Was that what Ichigo wanted him to learn? The hand came too close. "KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo finally appeared and struck the guy on the nape to knock him out cold before throwing him to the side without a care in the world. No human could see him in this form, so he did not have to worry about getting in trouble about hitting someone, so he looked to the white-haired male. He realized he was completely naked so he picked up the towel and gave it to him, but Toushirou did not take it—was he… shivering? It was true that he was aware how weak faux bodies were because Renji and Rukia always complained, but to submit a captain into something so weak? His hand came up and scratched the back of his head while the captain fell to the ground, mortified about another male—anyone for that matter, was close enough to touch him.

"Sorry," Ichigo called quietly under his breath after squatting down to his level. "Do you understand now?" He was taken back when Toushirou snatched the towel away, avoiding chocolate brown hues that had worry written all over them. "I just needed you to know that you're not invincible. I'll leave now." His body rose—

"Can you stay a little longer, enough to let me finish the shower in case that idiot wakes up?" It took a lot for him to ask this from the other male, but he unhappily understood now; it was just like last time with Kusaka…  
"Yeah… sure…" Ichigo came over by the door—only to be impaled in the face by the door instantly.  
"Is there something going on?! I felt Ichigo's reiatsu and—what are you doing on the ground?" It was no other than Renji, who watched Ichigo holding his face, rolling around on the ground in pain. "What happened here?"  
"I'm going to kill you!" Whined the carrot top who jumped to his feet and threw the redhead against the wall.

With those two causing a commotion in the showers, Toushirou only sighed as he got dressed, and left them.

He could hear the two down the hall, so he decided what better way to avoid hearing them than going outside to get a bit of fresh air. Unfortunately, he could not savor the cold air as he stared blankly at the mod soul that was occupying Ichigo's body… Kon, was it not? Either way, the mod soul managed to find a group of ten girls that were all speaking Japanese, and every single one of them were clinging seductively on him.

One of girls saw the little captain, and asked the carrot top. "Isn't he a friend of yours?"  
"Hmm?" Kon looked over to see him, and shrieked in fright. "I have to go ladies!"  
"Aww, stay with us a little longer." One of the others began to whine at him.  
"I'll see you ladies tomorrow, be good until then," he cooed into their ears.

"Get over here." Toushirou glared icily at the mod soul.

Kon left the girls as he sulked over towards the little captain as he was told to, and earned a scowl when they entered the dorm room. Ichigo took his body back as quickly as possible in order to stuff the green little pill in his pocket in case he would need to use it again later. He growled lowly though when he could feel his body being a little aroused; Kon must have been chasing after girls while being in his body. Renji was already back in bed… snoring away as loudly as ever, so Ichigo was not going to bother sleeping on the bed for sure. His attention then went to Toushirou who also jumped in bed across from Renji, so he sighed tiredly everything.

For tonight, he would try to sleep on the cot between the two beds.

* * *

**Author Note:** The soccer captain is a boy for sure! I think he might cause problems...  
I still was not too sure about when to do with the story, so I posted another chapter in hopes of getting a better idea.  
Sorry about Toushirou being a little out of character, but really, what would YOU do in that situation?

Also, I would still like to know what pairing everyone wants while I'm still trying to make a submissive Toushirou!


	3. Chapter 03

"Japanese"  
≫English≪

**Chapter 03**

**Grow Up**

**Now—**

A week had gone by, and already the Shinigami had lost Kurosaki Ichigo.

He had been surrounded by the ten Japanese girls that Kon had flirted with the first night, now they were stuck to him like Velcro. Renji was occasionally jealous when most of the girls wanted the orange-haired fiend, but sometimes a girl or two would want to let Renji know he was special too—like once every other day. Toushirou wanted _nothing_ to do with any of them, which was why he would sit up in a tree away from all of them that were sitting on some wooden picnic bench below. The girls admitted to Ichigo that they were a little nervous because the redhead had tattoos with the white-haired one had… well… had white hair. Though they drove Renji and Toushirou crazy with anger most of the time, they were thankful for one thing _only_:

They spoke Japanese—most of the time.

Often they would speak English so the _foreign exchange students_ would be clueless about their gossip, but sometimes Ichigo would translate later on for them. Unfortunately, at this very moment, Ichigo was out on a date with one of the girls because it was a Friday night—leaving the Shinigami in the dorms to be bored. Renji was lying lazily on his claimed bed with his hair down, tossing a stress ball in the air without stop because of his undeniable need to do _something_. Toushirou was lying on the other bed, assumingly content, as he read a new book after finishing the other one the other day, but his mind was completely distracted. It did not matter if it were Tuesday or Friday, Ichigo had been on a date every night after they settled into the dorms.

"Shouldn't Kurosaki be back by now?" The captain asked casually, making it sound as if he did not care.

"Mmm… it's Friday, there's no school tomorrow…" Renji caught the ball, and tossed it in the air. "Well… as long as the chick doesn't want to sleep with him somewhere, he should be back in about ten minutes I guess."  
He scowled at the inappropriate imagines flashing in his mind, then flipped to the next page. "Why would he?"  
The redhead caught the ball, stopped to sit up, and looked at the captain in surprise, "you mean you don't know?" He watched as the captain looked at him with an uninterested expression. "Wow, you meant it?!"  
"What are you talking about Abarai?" Toushirou did not like being out of the loop for any reason.

"Ichigo goes out with anyone that asks him to after what happened after the war. Inoue Orihime had come up to him and confessed how she felt, but he didn't feel the same way—it really hurt her and it killed him inside." He brought a hand up and scratched the side of his head while looking at something else to get his attention. "Since then, he pretty much does want anyone asks without question if they have feelings for him. Therefore, even if they asked for him to sleep with them—or even hints it, he completely obeys whoever is asking him."

The captain snorted at this, "even if a man asks him?"

"He's bisexual, so that sort of stuff doesn't bother him—" he was smacked upside the head with a shoe.

"Don't talk about people when they're your roommate." Ichigo growled after closing the door.  
Renji held his head in pain. "What was that for bastard?! I was just telling Hitsugaya-taichou that—"  
The carrot top placed his fists on the sides of his head, giving him a super noogie. "What did I tell you?"  
"Ow! He was worried about where you were and you were taking so long—ow!!!" His cried went unheard.  
"Like I'm going to believe that?" He started to press even harder on his skull. "Tell him _why_ you know this."

"Ow, ow, ow!!! It's because I went out with him and—ow! I'm partially homosexual!!!" Once Renji finally said this aloud, Ichigo stopped abusing him, and patted him on the head with a smile. "That hurt you know!"  
"You're going to complain after not telling him the entire story? That's not fair." The orange-haired male brought a hand to the other's chin, rubbing a thumb against his bottom lip. "Should I tell him _our_ story?"  
Immediately his cheeks tinted more sheds of red than the shading of his hair. "N-No! You can't!" His chin was lifted higher to stare straight into chocolate brown hues, lips merely centimeters away from his. "I-Ichigo…"  
"You'll never be able to top Byakuya when you're so submissive." Ichigo chuckled, earning a very rough shove to the ground, hitting his head on Toushirou's bed. "Well, if you're going to tell him my share, I'll tell yours!"

"No way! Your practically involved with everyone we—gah!" Renji's head was wrapped in a headlock. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" He was released and thrown down on the bed with Ichigo crouching over him. "D-Don't tell me… you're not going to—" Ichigo's face leaned towards his. "N-No way… c-come on Ichigo!"

"Why are you so nervous? Is it because Toushirou is watching?" Ichigo spoke in a taunting voice as he leaned towards his ear. "Does _that_ alone turn you on?" He chuckled. "Someone innocent is watching you be dirty."  
"I-Ichigo!" Renji tried to throw a punch at him, which was dodged while only making Ichigo annoyed at the fight. His wrists were grabbed and thrown against the pillows above his head. "N-No… not in front of him!"  
"It's scary how shy you can be with others are around, but I guess I could say the same for Toushirou as well." The carrot top removed himself of Renji and began to strip to his boxers. "Go on and tell him, I don't care."

While Ichigo was taking off his clothes, the redhead looked at the little captain with flushed cheeks after what had happened just seconds ago. He began to explain how almost everyone knew that Ichigo was bisexual and that he had been with quite a number of Shinigami over the couple of years. His attention went to the back of Ichigo while stating how some had only wanted to see if it were true or wanted a one-night stand with him. When hearing how cruel some of the Shinigami had been, Toushirou looked over to see if Ichigo faltered at the words, but he did not even budge.

"Kurosaki, had I known I—" Toushirou's paused when the teen turned around and placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry about it, I don't." He saw the disbelief in those turquoise hues, so he rustled the boy's hair a bit playfully before having to add to this. "Besides, we all try to keep our own secrets, isn't that right, Toushirou?"

The captain looked to the ground to think about it, and gently moved the hand away from his head that gently left his hair in return. Toushirou did have a few secrets that only Hinamori Momo and Kurosaki Ichigo knew about, for example, no one still knew why he betrayed Gotei 13 to fight Kusaka Soujirou by himself. He knew everyone was allowed to keep secrets to themselves, and it appeared that the two buffoons in front of him, who were now softly roughhousing on the bed, had their share as well. His mind trailed back towards all of the memories he carried about Ichigo helping Soul Society, and just himself in a few particular cases.

A thought came to him, "don't tell me you were with Soi Fon taichou at one point in life."  
"Hah! I remember that—gah!" One large pillow smacked Renji in the face instantly.  
"She does _not_ count, alright?!" Ichigo yelled at the captain. "She was _drunk_!"  
The redhead shoved the pillow away. "She thought you were Yoruichi-s—"

"Shut up!" He slammed the pillow against his face again, this time attempting to suffocate him. "I'll kill you!"  
"More like rape me!" Renji gagged due to the pillow squishing his face, but was saved. "Your phone's ringing!"  
The carrot top growled before let him go. ≫Hello—≪ He cringed. "Hello?" It was a Shinigami from Japan.

He listened to someone nag as he nodded his subconsciously as he continued to agree with the person that was Matsumoto Rangiku, not much to his surprise. She called too often for details about how the day went and if her little captain did anything embarrassing, but then the conversation always led to his _secret_ mission. After a while though, listening to her could be so annoying that you would think his ears would bleed already.

Ichigo knew exactly what to do to shut her up.

"Hey, _Matsumoto fukutaichou_, I need to do my homework." He tried not to smirk as she fumed when being called by her title. "Besides, Toushirou doesn't need to know you're slacking, right, _Matsumoto fukutaichou_?"

At this point, be extended his arm out while everyone heard her say 'STOP CALLING ME THAT' and 'DON'T TELL TAICHOU' and more things before it went quiet. Toushirou got up, snatched the cell phone away from the orange-haired teen, and began yelling at Rangiku for actually slacking off when he was not there. She began whining while stating that Ichigo must have tricked her to say all those things, and he ended the call.

"I was still talking to her…" Ichigo grumbled once the phone was thrown at him. "Oh well, the plan worked."  
"You set her up to get in trouble again?" The redhead snickered mischievously. "I hate when you plan ahead."  
"Shut up, _Abarai fukutaichou_, you know how rare it is when I plan ahead." He stretched tiredly. "Move over."  
"No—I got the wall tonight—gah!" Renji was thrown off the bed, and Ichigo hopped up to lay by the wall.  
"Why should _you_ get it? You move around too much and you sexually harass me in your sleep." He replied.

"I do _not_!!! I called it, so I should get the spot!" Renji liked it against the wall so _he _would not fall off the bed. He knew what to do though in order to get the spot, so he sat on Ichigo's pelvis to saddle him. "Please?"

The Strawberry-named human then sighed quietly in defeat towards the tattooed male and patted his thigh to let him up in order to give up the spot for him. Toushirou had somehow managed to watch this and come up with the conclusion that, if one was to come on to the carrot top, he would most likely agree—or obey. The light was turned off so that the three could go to sleep, so everyone lied down, got under the covers, and fell fast asleep without any more interruptions.

Eventually, Renji kicked Ichigo off the bed.

* * *

He understood how Renji managed to do this, but Toushirou?

After being shoved off the bed during the middle of the night, Ichigo had brought out the cot that barely fit between the two beds to sleep. Six or seven hours later, he woke up to arms everywhere over him—mainly all over his chest on both sides as if he were a big stuffed animal. Abarai Renji was cuddle against his right side with his head resting on his shoulder, finally snoring quietly after three days of elevation adjusting. Hitsugaya Toushirou though… he was snuggling closely against his left side with his head on his chest over his heart that was trying not to pound at the very noticeable _closeness_ against him in every way. It was obvious that the real reason why the little captain was clinging to him was that he escaped the bed covers by accident, so he carefully shifted some covers off his bed to keep him warm. Due to being an older brother, Ichigo tucked the covers against Toushirou's small form by accident before rubbing his upper arm to keep him warm.

The small gestures stirred the captain awake, but was still completely exhausted.

"Sorry," Ichigo whispered apologetically, "go back to sleep."

As if it was all he needed to here, he went back to sleep without realizing anything.

_'That was close…'_ He mentally sighed in relief before glancing at Renji.

The redhead would not have a tantrum sleeping against him; he was used to it already as it was.

Toushirou on the other hand… he would probably blame Ichigo no matter what happened.

There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep knowing that there were two people clinging to him—what was he, a homosexual radar? No, he could not think that way with the little captain, he _knew_ that he had no orientation due to keeping his distance from others to protect him. Ichigo looked over to see the little one curl up even more against him to fight the cold air, but the sight of Toushirou's features being so close to him that he tore his gaze away. The man in the middle then looked to the redhead on his other side that was starting to drool against the bed through his deep sleep. It was easier for him to look at the large one covered in thick brushstroke tattoos over the icy coated little captain that was innocent in most ways.

His brows knitted strongly with displeasure of the thought of any interest in someone.

Renji… he had been with him before, back when they were the same height sometime after the war, and so it was easier to look at him in the face. It was easy because they had a bond; not by blood, surely not by status, and most definitely not by things most people counted. They had their determination, stubbornness, and pride. For two years, he had believed that similarities were good enough for bonds—mental similarities, not physical ones, but now that he had thought of being near Toushirou, it felt like a sin. He knew damn well that he was not a child—the strength in his kicks to the groin could tell you that, but that did not help when he was so small. Being in the faux body did not help because now he was small, and weak—not_ fragile_ enough to break his spirit, but _delicate_ enough to be taken advantage of psychically.

_'I'm not going to be a child molester.'_ He thought restlessly, engulfed in his thoughts for two more hours until Renji woke up, snickering at how _lucky_ the carrot top was for having two people clinging to him. _'Asshole.'_ When the redhead climbed off the cot, Ichigo's foot contacted his rear-end and set him crashing on the floor.

Toushirou stirred instantly to the noise.

Ichigo was in trouble now…

As soon as the little captain sat up with a very unhappy expression, his eyes focused, and saw Ichigo putting some clothes on before running out the door. Something must have happened because it looked like that fool had just seen a ghost—or the Devil himself, so he turned to Renji. The lieutenant groaned as he stood from the floor while rubbing his head to ease the pain, muttering how he had no idea what that was about.

Rarely did Ichigo seem…evasive; making them suspicious.

* * *

≫That guy is on his tenth mile, he's crazy!≪ A guy whispered from the football bleachers that surrounded the tracks that an orange-haired _weirdo_ was running on. ≫He _does_ know that there's no school today, right?≪

There was about a hundred random students watching him run, they did not know why he was running, but his little group of female followers were cheering him on. It only took thirty minutes for people to spread the news about him doing endless laps around the tracks, and most of them felt tired just by watching him sweat. Renji and Toushirou managed to arrive at the scene to see three fourths of the teen's shirt drenched, causing them to wonder why he was so Hell bent on killing himself. Much to the captain's surprise, Renji hopped over the fence that separated the bleachers and the tacks in order to run alongside Ichigo when he was passing by.

"Hey, what the Hell is going on? You left without saying a word." Renji asked with a frown.  
The carrot top ran in silence for a moment until finally answering, "I have to stay away."  
"Stay away from what?" A thought hit him and grabbed him to stop. "Away from me?"  
Being thrown off his pace to a complete halt, he stared at the ground, panting hard.  
"What did I do? Just tell me and I'll apologize for it." He did not want a fight.  
"It's not you…" Ichigo answered quietly before glancing up at the captain.  
His attention turned to see what he was looking at. "Hitsugaya taichou?"

"I'm going to hit the showers."

He ran away from the redhead because he knew there were going to be more questions if he bothered to stay around for him. Renji sighed at the awkward situation as he walked over towards the little captain, hopping over the fence while telling him that Ichigo did not want to talk. Toushirou knew that he was lying; obviously, they said something to one another because he saw them look in his direction, it meant something. His little form turned away from the redhead to follow the reiatsu, which eventually led him to the shower room.

The little captain knew where he was, and so he did not raise his gaze. "Did I do something to jeopardize your chances of staying here for the school period. If so, you should tell me in order to apologize to the school—"

"Toushirou," Ichigo called out in a foreign tone as he turned the hot water on even more to increase the steam in the room. "No one did anything, I promise." He could feel how Toushirou did not believe him. "It's just me."  
"Someone once told me that I don't have to suffer alone… that I don't have to carry a burden by myself." The captain watched as Ichigo lifted his head to be hit by water. "He said, let your friends take some of your pain."  
"Please stop Toushirou, I can't exactly explain my problem right now." His eyelids opened, not flinching when the water neared his eyes as he continued. "You're worrying over nothing, it's not the same as back then."  
"Abarai is the one worried," he corrected quickly. "How do you think he will feel as you continue to carry out this problem alone?" Toushirou's head lowered as he yelled angrily. "You taught me that I can rely on others!"

Ichigo's fist slammed into the wall next to the little captain's head, it was bad enough that he was feeling bad about having to be reminded by his own words—to have them used against him. What was he supposed to say to him; that somehow, the little captain rolled onto his cot and fell sound asleep against his chest like a cute little kid? It did not stir any real feelings inside him, but he could not exactly let that one memory slip from his mind with ease either. He would have to have Renji sleep on the cot tonight so that he would not have this happen again—at least that way Toushirou cannot cling to him.

The carrot top snapped out of his aggressive state; realizing he formed a crack in the wall.

"…sorry Toushirou," his form turned away to turn off the shower, yet thought on it. "How about we go to the mall—the three of us that is? Rangiku-san might have a heart attack if you buy her something from here."  
"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki." Toushirou sounded almost exhausted for having to say this every day the entire week on a daily basis. "I've heard of the mall from Matsumoto but never experienced what it is."  
"Why is it so important to you—why does it matter that much?" He received no reply when he was getting dressed. "Toushirou, Toushirou, Toushirou," he saw a flicker of annoyance. "Why do you hate it so much?"  
"I am Hitsugaya-taichou of the Gotei 13, all Shinigami underlings should address their superiors with the highest respect." It dawned on him that he called Ichigo inferior just then. _'But it's true nonetheless…'_

"I could kill you without much difficulty." Ichigo stated without any emotion. "I have beaten taichou at your level—my level _alone_ has surpassed that of a taichou. So don't give me that shit about superior and inferior." He finished dressing and looked at him again. "At first, I assumed it was because only Kusaka and your grandmother would call you Toushirou, but now I know that you're just a _short_ _**stubborn**_ brat." With this spat in his face, he flung the door open for the _high and mighty _captain. "Please, after you, _Hitsugaya-taichou_."

Toushirou look at him, stunned.

It was not because he had been called by his title.

It was because of his sudden aggressive attitude towards him.

* * *

"Whoa! Look at that! It's a board with wheels!" Renji pointed excitedly.  
The tall teen glanced over. "It's a skateboard. They're not allowed on campus."  
"Man, school sucks. You can't have any fun!" He continued window-shopping for now.  
An arm lingered over his shoulders. "Well, _some_ fun, illegally." Ichigo saw him blush easily.  
"You wouldn't do that with Hitsugaya-taichou in the room." The lieutenant stated a bit nervously.  
"Oh?" He grinned cockily at this. "I happen to recall _Rukia_ watching ever so intently back at your lodge."

"T-T-T-That was completely different! You guys tricked me—I was drunk!" Though the redhead found an excuse to this, he was not off the hook as Ichigo reeled him in. "W-What are you doing?! Not here Ichigo!"  
"I recall a certain office that is being refurbished because his taichou saw a very messing scene," Ichigo then thought about it as he recalled the gory events. "Was it the blood on the floor or because his desk was c—"  
"Shut up! Stop saying all these things in public you crazy bastard!" After throwing Ichigo's arm off, Renji then stopped in place to scowl at him worriedly. "Honestly, what the Hell is wrong with you?! You're being an ass!"

"You like it when I'm aggressive." Ichigo mused coldly before looking around. "We might as well have some ice cream while we're here. Both of you sit over there somewhere, I'll be back in a minute or something…"

Though the two who he left were a bit confused by what he said, they both sat down at a table and waited for him to come back with ice cream. Renji mildly hissed at the captain, asking him what he did or said to the now aggressive carrot top because the teen buying the treats was _not_ their Kurosaki Ichigo. Toushirou did not know exactly how to respond to the question, it was as if the teenager had snapped out of his happy place. It came quiet when Ichigo came to the table and placed a bowl with small balls in them, and they were confused.

"I thought you were getting ice cream…" Renji looked at him.

"I did, these are dippin' dots I guess. I got _Hitsugaya-taichou_ watermelon ice, I got you some mint chocolate. I got myself some strawberry for the Hell of it." Ichigo ate a spoonful while looking around. "It's crowded…" As if on cue to taking a spoonful of the desert, he dropped the plastic spoon as his other hand grabbed his chest quickly with a scrunched face. "D-Damn it." He put a hand in his pocket and swallowed the green mod soul, allowing his Shinigami form to fall to the ground. "M-Meet you at the dorms." Ichigo got up and vanished.

The two did not understand what was going on, but were concerned at the sudden actions.

They got out of their seats and ran to the school that was only two blocks away from the mall thankfully, but Kon stayed behind confusedly before eating his share of deserts and grabbed the other two to bring with him since he knew they belonged to the Shinigami. Toushirou and Renji made it to the dormitory in about ten minutes because the mall was so big and they were temporarily lost, but they ran up to the second floor as fast as they could to check on the teen. The redhead nearly broke the door down before finding the Substitute Shinigami on the ground collapsed and unconscious, so he picked him up with difficulty and hoisted him up on the bed by the window. Ichigo did not react to anything as Renji grabbed a water bottle and towel in order to soak the latter before dabbing it on the carrot top's burning face, then placed it on his eyes and forehead as the little captain announced that he would get some ice down the hall.

When he was out the door, he heard Ichigo speaking, saying quietly. "Sorry, I must have scared you, huh?"  
"You're awake?" The lieutenant seemed taken back. "What the Hell was that about Ichigo?!"  
"I had a panic attack… I think…" Ichigo sounded completely drained from energy.  
He heard about what that was, but still confused. "Why?" His brows furrowed.

"I wanted Toushirou to hate me." When hearing the Substitute Shinigami saying this, Toushirou's eyes were wide in surprise. "I didn't want to tell him what was wrong, so I wanted him to hate me as much as possible." Hearing this made the captain unsure of being angry or guilty. "Though I wanted him to hate me, you know how I am when someone's unhappy because of me—it drove me crazy. Can you sleep on the cot tonight?"

"Wait… you're giving _us_ the third degree because you don't want to tell Hitsugaya-taichou that you found him sleeping against you?!" Renji practically yelled hysterically when catching on. "Last night was _cold_—even I was sleeping against you! You never cared before about someone being close to you before—not friends—!"

"Toushirou doesn't have any orientation that I'm aware of! Screwing around with you is most likely making him uncomfortable! The last thing I need to do is accidentally manipulate him into thinking he has to be a homosexual or a bisexual person!" Ichigo panted tiredly, collapsing against the bed after just sitting up. "I know Toushirou trusts me a lot, and he knows that I do—so I know he tries to look to me for support when he can because of this. People can't _be_ hetero or homo, they _are_ who they _are_. But I can't drag him in my world."

The little captain walked into the room slowly after hearing everything he had to say, and watched the Substitute Shinigami sit up to look at him with worry. It was obvious that he heard everything just by the look in his eyes—he could barely concentrate enough to feel his reiatsu outside the room, now he felt stupid for telling Renji everything. Ichigo stared at his lap with a frown—waiting to hear all the yelling and the lectures that he would be receiving any minute know but the little white-haired captain.

Instead, Toushirou sighed and smacked Ichigo in the head, "idiot, as if _you_ could influence _me_."


	4. Chapter 04

"Japanese"  
≫English≪

**Chapter 04**

**Grow Up**

**Now—**

He could not be influenced, or so he said.

If that were true, he would not be taking showers with them to make sure he would not be sexually harassed by a guy again, but still kept a towel around his waist unlike them. Every now and then, they would make little jokes about why he would wear a towel, though unfortunately, he would let it slide since they were _playing_. If it were true that he was not influenced, he would not psychotically wake up at five in the morning to do a five-mile run on the tracks around the football field. The carrot top started to do this after the first night they were there, the redhead started joining him after the first week, and he forced himself to join a few days ago.

If it was true that _the_ Hitsugaya-taichou cannot be influenced, why did he let Ichigo call him so casually?

"Come on Toushirou, we're going to be late to class!" Ichigo called from the hallway.

However, just because he allowed him to call him this did _not_ mean that he was particularly happy about it!

"Be quiet Kurosaki," the little captain replied as he left the dorm room, "you'll disturb others around you."  
"So? That can't understand a word I'm saying." He snickered in return, earning a malicious scowl for this.  
"Come on Ichigo, we're going to be late to that _P.E._ class you like so much." Renji nudged at the other tall one.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever—you're more into that class. Especially when its kendo this month," his eyes rolled.

"Hell yeah! I get to smack the others senseless—!" The redhead was hit over the head. "What was that for?!"  
"You're causing a scene." Ichigo replied as he swayed a hand. "I offered us to be demonstrators for the c—"  
The captain kicked him in the leg for saying this. "I do hope you mean yourself and Abarai, and not all of _us_."  
"No, I meant _all of us_—" he kicked dodged the kick and stood on the other side of Renji. "He's so cranky!"  
"Maybe he's still embarrassed about waking up _on_ you every morning now—ow!" Renji was now kicked.

"Both of you shut up!" Toushirou had slightly tinted cheeks, but neither laughed when they thought it was because he might be angry. He then pointed accusingly at them. "If you two so happen to _breathe_ a word a—"

"Aw," Ichigo began trying to commit suicide as he lifted the little one's chin with their faces almost touching. "Toushirou's worried about his reputation? How utterly _adorable_—" He was then punched in the face. "Ow."

Ever since Toushirou claimed that he could not be influenced to choose his orientation, the idiotic carrot top had been occasionally harassing him with his little playful attitude. Unlike with Renji, it was less often and almost always when they were alone, but there were times—such as now—that he would pull a stunt in public. He knew for a _fact_ that it was just to see what his reaction would be for public humiliation when no one around them knew who they were… well, Kuro—no, _Ichigo Kurosaki_ was becoming very well known and popular throughout the school.

At least they managed to get to the auditorium after changing in the locker room, only after Ichigo received twin bruises for smirking about Renji and Toushirou being in a pair of shorts. The teacher called him and the other two up, so they only did as Ichigo said because they did not understand the man, Ichigo said that they were told to put on the armor, but they all refused. Ichigo stated that they could handle demonstrating without the needs of armor, which managed to irritate the teacher who let them try to hurt themselves. He allowed Ichigo and Renji to give it a go—only to terrify the sitting students by how loud the hits were against the shinai when either attacking or defending. Of course, Ichigo was getting the better half of the redhead as the latter was slowly starting to get angry when he was beginning to lose. Once he went into the motions of summoning his zanpakutou in his faux body, Ichigo hit him in the torso quickly while Toushirou took the shinai away from him. What would have happened if Zabimaru appeared and all of the humans saw nothing in his hands as he attacked Ichigo; it would not have been pretty sight, or nothing easy to explain.

_'Looks like I have to give it to Toushirou,'_ Ichigo thought cautiously while pinning Renji on the ground. "Calm down, it's just practice, _don't_ get so worked up." He was then thrown off by the redhead, and punched angrily.

"Get off me." Renji demanded hotly, not wanting to be touched by him just now.  
≫Young man, go to the principal's office!≪ The teacher yelled furiously.  
≫N-No, it was my fault.≪ Ichigo stated sheepishly. ≫I got him mad.≪  
"Screw this!" Renji got up and ran out of the auditorium quickly.

"Kurosaki," Toushirou spoke sternly though curious to know if he should go after him.  
The carrot top thought about it for the moment. "No, he needs some space now. Besides…"  
He watched him pick up a shinai, so he eyed him cautiously as he attacked, "what are you—"  
"Don't you want to hit me? I have no armor on, so the pain will be twice as bad, Shirou-chan."  
"I told you not to call me that!" Toushirou shoved him away so he would not see the blush.

"Hit me and I will!" Ichigo smirked playfully, blocking an attack at the same time. "Use all your strength!"  
"Shut up!" He kicked him in the stomach and attacked him again, only to have it dodged. "I can't in this body!"  
"Don't complain about it when there's nothing you can do about it!" A hand caught the shinai next to his head.  
The little captain smiled devilish when Ichigo barely grabbed it. "I'm not going to go easy on you, Kurosaki."  
"I didn't think you _would_, Shirou-chan—oof!" Ichigo was kicked back a few feet, almost unable to dodge.  
"I'll shove this thing up your behind if you don't stop talking!" He threw a quick blow to the torso, it missed.

"Go ahead, try," the carrot top lifted the shinai and lowered it to hit Toushirou's shoulder, but the other raised their weapon to block it. Ichigo continued with more pressure. "But I might put something _else_ in yours…"

Toushirou's face reddened at the sudden perverse words when their faces were so close, and the only thing he could do was slip his foot out to trip him from behind, causing himself to fall over the carrot top in the process. He got up slowly while rubbing the side of his head, only to hear Ichigo speaking in another language to the coach most likely, but he could feel the vibrations of his voice. His body could not remove itself fast enough as he jumped to his feet and straightened out his clothes to make it seem like nothing happened. The teacher said something back to Ichigo, and before the captain knew it, he was being scooted out of the room.

"Now we can get changed and look for Renji." He whispered unnecessarily. "I'm worried he'll do something."

The captain did not disagree, so they went to the locker rooms to change, but Renji was right there…

"I didn't mean to punch you." The redhead mumbled quietly, sitting on the bench by the lockers.  
Ichigo did not smile at this as he replied. "Yes you did, you were angry, and you let it control you."  
He got up furiously, grabbing him by the collar. "I don't like hurting you!" He began to shake.

_Now_ he smiled lightly, pressing his lips against the others for a second. "I deserve anything thrown my way." He then kissed him again, but Renji pressed harder so they could be serious about it, soon his tongue went—

Toushirou shoved Ichigo out of his way, causing him to trip and fall over the bench.

"I've told both of you to not be so open with my being so close by." The captain went over to his locker to get his clothes, but two arms snaked around his stomach; strong… callused… just like… "let go Kurosaki…"  
He propped his chin on the boys shoulder, speaking in a cool tone so warmly against his ear. "Eh, you began to recognize my touches already? You make yourself so tempting, _Hitsugaya-taichou_." He teased as he reached—  
"Don't you dare touch me there—" Toushirou stopped mid-sentence when the other stopped going lower. He was confused by the halt, and was instantly let go, so he turned to see the teen holding his head. "What is it?"  
"Nothing," the teen smiled sheepishly before patting him on the head. "Don't worry about it, I was only kidding with you earlier." Both others noticed he completely tried to avoid what just happened just then.

"Did something happen earlier?" Renji asked curiously; already knowing what happened with him.  
"He threatened to shove a shinai up my ass, so I told him if that would be the case, I'd rape him." Ichigo answered.  
His jaw fell hysterically before looking at the captain who kicked Ichigo between the legs for saying this. "…"

The carrot top fall to the ground, dying in pain.

* * *

"It sometimes looks like your brothers—sometimes even more than that. I think it's really cute when you two roughhouse, how come Ichigo-kun and Hitsugaya-kun don't?" A girl asked the redhead who sat at the bench right below Toushirou who was sitting up in a tree until Ichigo came back with their food from the cafeteria.

"We dated for a while—he's not homosexual, he's bisexual." Renji explained quickly to make sure everything was clear with the five girls that were hounding him for information. "Hitsugaya-t—san and Ichigo fight a lot."  
"Aw, but he told us so many cute stories about Hitsugaya-kun! I thought they were really close, especially when he only let's Ichigo-kun call him by his given name." Another girl smiled. "He told us he was bisexual."  
"H-He tells you stories? W-What type of stories?" The redhead was of course concerned, hoping that Ichigo did not expose their lives as being Shinigami. "I-Ichigo has a big mouth, so don't believe everything he s—"

"Hey, stop panicking so much." Ichigo called gruffly. "I didn't tell them Toushirou or your dirty little secrets." He gave him a tray that had rice and egg-rolls. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried telling someone something about me?" The girls that came with him sat around the bench as he sat next to Renji, but looked up at Toushirou. "I got you some sliced watermelon, how about you come down and eat with us?"

"No thank you," the little captain growled.

Toushirou did not like sitting at the picnic table with them, it always felt so weird; it was a feeling that he could not describe, he did not even know if it was a good or bad feeling either. The girls were always nice to him without even knowing that he was a captain of a parallel world, but he easily declared that they were only nice to him because he was always around the two idiots. It was hard for him to imagine that they liked him because he was just another guy; Kurosaki Ichigo though… it took a punch in the face to realize that he could be a captain or a bum on the street, that they were friends. Abarai Renji was a completely different case though because he was a lieutenant, but he did what he could to be friends despite their status… supposedly.

Ichigo's cell phone beeped, Renji and Toushirou became tensed when thinking it was a Hollow.

"Oh, it must be Rangiku-san calling." The carrot top sighed. "Hello—" a woman screaming at him furiously on the phone—it was Kuchiki Rukia, and she was not happy about finding out her two best friends were in some foreign country. "Sorry… blame Renji! He and Toushirou suddenly dropped in saying they were coming!" A burst of more shouting nearly deafening him. "Y-You're—break—what—I-I—can't—" he hung up the phone.

"IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME TALK TO HER?!" Renji smacked him upside the head.

He rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah… hey Rukia, I'm having an affair with Ichigo, don't tell Byakuya!" His phone began to beep again, so he checked the caller ID before sighing in relief. "Hey, how's it—" though it said that it was Rangiku calling, it was not her. "Uh… sure, hold on—is everything okay?" Whoever it was, made Renji a little concerned. "Whoa, whoa, slow down! Stop crying—Momo!" The line went dead, he stared at the phone.

Toushirou immediately jumped down and looked at him. "What happened? Where's Hinamori?"  
"She's fine," Ichigo answered honestly as he stood up from his seat. "…I have to make a call."  
Not agreeing with this, he grabbed Ichigo and turned him around. "What is going on?!"  
"Toushirou," his voice called sternly yet in a caring tone. "Just give me a minute."  
"After you said she was crying?!" The captain was getting angrier now.

Ichigo knew he would not get through to him, so he just stepped away and put the phone to his ear, waiting for a response. "Ah, Soi Fon, you know I wouldn't call if it wasn't important." It seemed suicidal to call a very bossy captain, who was trying to sleep. He scratched his brow as he talked. "Something happened, so can you track down Hinamori Momo and take her to Unohana-san? And once you do, can you give me a call back?" She practically bit his head off in response, causing him to be aggressive in return. "I don't care what the Hell you say at this point, she called me on Rangiku-san's phone crying about something, and I want to make sure that she's not going to get in trouble!" Startled by his voice, she accepted and hung up, so he did the same.

"It must be really bad if you called her." Renji looked at him with concern.

"Renji… I'm going to take Toushirou to the room, …I have something I need to tell him in private." He replied.  
Toushirou glared at him when hearing this. "I'm not a child Kurosaki, whatever it is, just say it right now!"  
"No," he stated sternly, even looking into angry turquoise hues to mean it. "You won't like what I have to say."  
One of the girls decided to speak up, "we'll tell the teachers something really important happened for you."  
"Thank you," he looked to Renji apologetically. "Stay with the girls until schools out, this might take a while."  
"Sure, I'll call before I head to the room later." The redhead then watched as Ichigo nudged Toushirou away.

The captain did not know what to think about for this situation; Momo calls without warning, and it turns out that she was crying about something? She was a crybaby though—she would cry about almost anything! His mind tried to relay on what could make her cry judging upon Ichigo's side of the conversation, but nothing could fit. Toushirou was actually more surprised that she was talking to Ichigo, and that Ichigo was so casual as if they spent time together at some point—not in a relationship, but together as… friends. He looked up to see if he could find a hint somewhere in the other's eyes, but they were hidden by his hair; whatever it is he wanted to say to him, it must be something really bad.

When they entered their room, Toushirou started to attack him verbally. "Now tell me you bastard!"  
"Can you sit down?" He asked quietly, not at all caring that he was being yelled at. "Please, sit down."  
"No! Why was Hinamori crying?! We're alone now, so tell me!" The captain was not thinking right.  
His voice rose to yell back. "How can I tell you something like this without trying to cry as well?!"

Something… that would make _the_ Kurosaki Ichigo cry? Toushirou then cautiously sat down on his bed.

"Someone in Soul Society… passed away." Ichigo whispered quietly. "Momo wanted to tell you herself, but she was sobbing so badly that she choked on most of her words before hanging up." He looked away from him.  
The captain tried to think about it. If that was Rangiku that was supposed to call, but it was really Momo, did that mean… "Matsumoto couldn't… that's nearly impossible—don't fool around with me!" He stood up—  
His large form grasped the small one to keep him still; it may look like they were hugging, but Toushirou was trying to get away. "It wasn't Rangiku-san, Toushirou. It was someone else that was really important to you."  
Hearing this part made him freeze; there were only a few that were important to him, but only one that Momo would break down crying for if they died. "If this is a sick joke, it is _not_ funny Kurosaki." His voice was shaken.  
"She had a heart attack, and with no proper medics, no one knew what to do." He felt the small one raise his hands, grasping onto the back of his shirt tightly. "Momo said she went to visit, but she was gone. I'm sorry…"

Toushirou could feel the level of salt water in his eyes rise enough to spill; he was crying. "Tell me _exactly_."

"Your grandmother is gone, Toushirou."

* * *

"I can schedule you a flight back home so you could go to Soul Society, I don't know what would happen if you tried going there from this country." Ichigo offered quietly with the fragile captain curled up against him with his eyes closed. They had not talked for hours, but they could not stay in silence forever. "I know that it was your mission to make sure I return to Japan, but really, I'm only going to be here for a few little months."

"There's nothing I can do if I returned, I can pay my respects once we return." He tried to sound cold towards him, but all that was heard from his voice was a shaky rasp tone; he was exhausted. "Thank you, Kurosaki."  
"Don't worry about it, all I would've had to do was make a phone call—" The carrot top was interrupted.  
"No, thank you for bringing me here to tell me despite how demanding I was." A large callused hand landed upon his head and said nothing as opened his crusty dry eyelids. "Why _did_ you bring me to the dorms?"  
"Would you have preferred crying in front of Renji?" Ichigo sighed lightly. "I knew you wouldn't be happy with the news, and I figured it would be best on you to tell you in private. It's when you let your guard down."

His brows knitted unhappily while closing his eyes again. "I don't let my guard down, Kurosaki."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he knew the little captain was getting defensive once he hinted that he was slowly opening up—especially to him, so he wanted him to know that he would not betray his trust. "Here, how about I leave you here for a bit so you can get some sleep. I _know_ you're tired after all of that." Ichigo waited to know if it were okay of not, but small hands were still clinging to him. A large growl emitted into the air, and Toushirou's face hid from sight; his stomach had made the noise. "Here, about you eat these slices of watermelon I bought for you during lunch. It'd be a shame if they go to waste, there are no seeds in it either."

"Shut up…"

Toushirou turned his head to see Ichigo holding four large slices on a napkin for him, so he grabbed one to nibble quietly on as his body was still curled against the other. He had let the emotions get the better of him, and Ichigo picked him up to place him on the bed… but his grasp on the shirt would not lighten up, so the other had to sit up on the bed while pretending not to exist. How would someone feel if someone who had taken care of them for their entire life had passed away; it was harder for him because he had been a child for fifty years, and because she was one of the very few that accepted him for who he was. The little captain finished the first slice of the watermelon, so he took another to nibble on so his stomach, only to hear Ichigo's stomach growl. His attention went up to look at Ichigo to see that his eyes were closed… maybe he was just as exhausted as he was after putting up with someone crying—his eyes went to Ichigo's shirt… it was _soaked_.

"Sorry… about your shirt." Toushirou watched him flinch, meaning he was slowly losing consciousness be it from exhaustion or starvation. He lifted his hand to offer the watermelon he had been eating. "Take a _bite_."  
"Oh…? I guess I _am_ influence you. Offering an indirect kiss like that—Toushirou's being naughty." He grinned.  
The captain glared at him icily for this and stopped offering it to him, "if you're going to be a bastard about it then—" his wrist was lightly grabbed so Ichigo could take a small bite of the watermelon. "You're an idiot."

"If you keep calling me names like that, I'll call you something much worse." Ichigo looked upwards as if he were trying to remember the nickname. "Oh yeah… now I remember what it was…" He smirked widely, but then his cell phone rang, and saw the Caller ID. "Talk to me Soi Fon," his eyes closed as he listened to her. "I understand, I'll pass the news to Toushirou. Thanks for doing me this favor, it means a lot—to… me…" Soi Fon had hung up as he was talking, causing him to sigh. "Why does she _always_ blame me for that one night?!"

"Because you're pervert, idiot—" Toushirou was interrupted with the other's hand rustling his hair harshly.

"That's it, from now on, your name is Chibi-tan!"

"What?! You son of a bitch!" He smacked the hand away and shoved the watermelon down his throat.

Just now, Renji was walking through the door; forgetting he was supposed to call—but good thing he did _not_, otherwise he would not have seen something so comical. Ichigo was on the floor lying on his back with the little captain sitting on his chest trying to shove watermelon slices down his throat, so he brought out the digital camera that was on the dresser and took a picture. Now the redhead was dead meat once the flash appeared to snap the two out of their childish fight long enough to realize what happened just then.

"I'll kill you!!!" The two yelled in unison, both getting up and chasing him down the hall.

"THIS IS THE ONLY PROOF I HAVE TO SHOW RUKIA I'M NOT CHEATING ON HER WITH A MAN!!!" Renji cried as he was running for his life. "I'M ONLY GOING TO SHOW HER—NO ONE ELSE! I SWEAR—I PROMISE!!!" He realized that he was not being chased anymore, only to turn around to see Ichigo on his cell phone!" WAIT YOU CRAZY BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER!!!" The redhead ran back to them, and was caught easily.

"_Always_ so gullible, but what makes you think I was calling _Rukia_?"Ichigo grinned dangerously before looking at his watch. "Oh… it's night time in Soul Society—here you go!" He gave Renji the phone and ran like Hell.  
Toushirou knew he had to kill Renji for the picture, but being called a horrid nickname was unforgivable! "Get back here Kurosaki! Don't think you're off the hook because we had a momentary alliance to kill Abarai!"

"I don't care! I don't want to be near Renji once Byakuya answers it!"

Two minutes later, it seemed like there was a stampede coming from behind them, but really it was a very pissed off redhead chasing them down. At random, Ichigo skidded to a stop when getting a bad vibe about something that was nearby, it was dark and dangerous, it felt like—Renji impaled him. All thoughts went out the window when Ichigo instinctively threw Renji off as Toushirou stopped when the former did, what was it? The redhead began yelling at him for pulling a stunt like that with his captain, but as soon as Ichigo extended a hand out to motion his need for silence, he piped down instantly in order for him to concentrate whatever his attention was focused on. Suddenly, a window broke three floors above with a female teenager flying out over Toushirou's head—giving Ichigo little time to shunpou the captain next to Renji before catching her.

The only ones who noticed that Ichigo vanished for a split second were the two Shinigami because everyone else was watching the girl falling from the window. Everyone came running over to see if the girl was all right, but she was unconscious from the fall, so Ichigo gave her to a teacher that had ran over, and he left with the two. Something _still_ bothered him though, and his pace quickened to a speeding walk though he was getting angry about something as he took out his mod soul and swallowed it to get into his Shinigami form.

"Renji, Toushirou, secure the area. Kon, give _it_ to them." Ichigo called before vanishing.  
Kon saluted and gave the two their soul candies. "He brought a couple just in case."  
"Thanks," the two replied and took the pills in order to follow after Ichigo.

When they saw him, he had stopped in place, looking at them furiously. "Stay back! Don't come closer—!!!"

However, after he said this, he vanished out of their sight with no trace of what just happened; it was as if he had literally disappeared of the face of Earth. Renji and Toushirou looked around while, trying to pinpoint where he was, but could not find him anywhere—not even a trace of reiatsu. It took a while for the redhead to understand what happened, and he looked to the captain to tell him that they should go back to the dorms.

Toushirou did not understand, but Renji knew him better, so he listened for the moment.

After returning to their faux bodies, they headed up to the room until the halted due to the sensation of a strong reiatsu, causing them to run the rest of the way to the door. Renji nearly broke open the door to find the carrot top lying on the ground shaking with scorch marks on his skin and half of his shihakusho burnt. Toushirou watched confusedly as the redhead grabbed a washcloth in hopes to lessen the pain of the wounds he had, what the Hell had happened to him. Ichigo's chocolate brown hues were solid in furious fear while he tried not to attack the one helping him out of pure instincts that were kicking in. It was in his eyes that now warned them that they needed to keep away because he did not know what he would do at this point now.

"Damn him." Renji got up and threw the washcloth at the wall. "He got to him again!"

Toushirou looked puzzled at this, who did? Who _got _to him, _**again**_?

"For two years, soutaichou has been after Ichigo!" He stated.

The captain looked at the teen on the ground…

Was this even actually… true…?


	5. Chapter 05

"Japanese"  
≫English≪

**Chapter 05**

**Grow Up**

**Now—**

It had been a week since Toushirou was told about his grandmother, and it had been a week since Ichigo had slipped into a weird stage—like there were walls over him to protect him. They did not go to classes due to the mourning of Toushirou's grandmother, but they only had this week to snap Ichigo out of his trance before he would be pulled out of school and thrown back to Japan. At this very moment, Ichigo was fast asleep in the bed that Renji would sleep in at night; they were thankful that he was not so weary about others around him.

"Ichigo is occasionally thrown into Hueco Mundo by someone we know," Renji whispered, sitting on the floor while leaning against the bed Ichigo was sleeping on. "Every time soutaichou catches him there, he gets into a lot of trouble for it because he thinks Ichigo's going to betray us. Ichigo doesn't have any ties with Soul Society and it makes him questionable." He frowned as he rubbed his forehead. "The last time he was like this was Hell, but I don't know if it was the booze, the talk, or the fact that he slept with someone to snap him out of it."

"Does having intercourse flush any logical sense you have left?" Toushirou scowled, and witnessed the other blushing at this. "You both make it seem as if it solves all your problems. Does it, or does it not, Abarai?"

"It depends on the situation, but it's not like that for Ichigo. He only sleeps with someone if that's what they ask of him." He knew he was confusing him. "Thinks of it like this: Ichigo is as strong as they come, so he's considered _dominant_, but after what happened with Inoue, he's _submissive_ about being _dominant_."

"Whatever," Toushirou did not understand still.

"It means that I'll be in control of any situation I'm asked for." Ichigo whispered quietly with his eyes closed. "Stop talking about me when I'm right here Renji." He rolled over to lie on his stomach while opening his eyes.  
The redhead got up on his knees and looked at him, "hey… do you need anything? I can go get you—ow!"  
His hand was yanking on his ear. "Toushirou, don't listen to this slut, sex is everything to him because Rukia's _big brother_ doesn't let him have any with her." He released his ear and patted his head. "Isn't that right?"  
"That's because you don't tell me where I can buy condoms." Renji turned away with arms crossed as he gave a harsh snort. Only to have two arms lace around his neck—a hand raising his chin. "Don't you dare, I'm mad."

Ichigo only smirked as they were face to face with his body leaning half off the bed.

The redhead gave up easily though as he reached up to kiss his lips tenderly.

He obliged to this by pressing a bit of force into it as the other liked.

Renji pulled away slowly, looking almost desperate now.

"Can we…?"

Ichigo knew exactly what he meant, but it was not something he would imagine doing in a dorm room—it was more cramped than his own from, and then there was Toushirou. His gaze went to the little captain to see him watching them without knowing—as if he were trying to understand what sort of bond they had, but what if he watched them continue? He felt a nibble on his neck by the redhead below him on the ground; trying to enforce the mood so that he would be more willing with his plea. The carrot top pulled away from him to sit up on the bed against the headboard, which lead Renji to believe that they could continue further now.

"Are you sure you want to betray Rukia?" His voice asked quietly. "Are you willing to in front of Toushirou?"

He received his answer once Renji got up on the bed to unzip the other's pants so that he would be aroused for the job he would be doing. The carrot top was admittedly use to these actions that allowed his temporary partner to continue without having to be embarrassed about it. His attention went towards the window to see it dark and cloudy; people would most likely be coming back to the dorms if it were to start raining. Ichigo had to keep in mind that they would have to be quiet, meaning he would have many bruises from Renji's bite.

"I'll be back later," Toushirou spoke suddenly, earning his attention.  
The carrot top frowned with concern, "I'm sorry, does this bother you?"  
"Is that a stupid question?" He turned to glare. "How long will _that_ take?"  
"Are you going to go somewhere?" Ichigo looked towards the alarm clock.

"I'm going to take a shower, be finished with this in twenty minutes."

"Do you want to join us?" The question alone sounded inappropriate, but he meant what he asked. "Wouldn't it be nice to be experienced when you meet someone?" He gave a smile. "Or will you try for innocent love?"

"I'm not a homosexual." With this, he left.

The redhead pulled the object out of his mouth as he looked up at the orange-haired partner, "with Hitsugaya-taichou not here, I want you to be rough." He frowned in worry over the other. "But… you know that already."

Toushirou had heard him say this, but ignored it as he walked down the hall to go down the stairs and go down the hall again to hit the showers. He was thankful that the carrot top had not escorted him and watched over him anymore after that one time, so it had been almost an entire month in total. It was October and it was wanting to rain outside, fall in October; it was something that he was not used to as of yet due to the season change from Japan to America. His hands turned the knobs of the shower to go more hot than cold so that it could even his skin temperature, even though he was going to take his time. The little captain brought his attention to the memory of Ichigo's face when allowing Renji to have what he wanted; he was like a doll.

Whatever had happened between Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime must have scarred him.

≫Ohoho, Toushirou Hitsugaya again?≪ A voice called out casually.  
He snapped out of his thoughts and glared. _'This idiot again?'_

He forgot that the Canadian boy took showers at this time, damn.

In order to not get involved with him for several reasons, he turned off the water and quickly headed towards his bag—but that _Casey Jones_, the soccer captain, intervened. He was rambling something in English, it did not help the matter either when one was clothed and the other only had a towel around his waist. This time the little captain was ready for any _funny_ things happening, but was caught off guard when the other called for Ichigo and Renji. His body did not budge since he knew they were not here just by sensing for their reiatsu that was not close by, yet he saw a grin on the other's face…

Was he _happy_ about this?

Something pressed against his lips that caused him to snap out of his thoughts—this idiot was kissing him, and he instantly punched him in the face. The Canadian spat blood on the ground unhappily though he had a grin on his face as he said something in English, and seven others began entering the showers. Damn, he could take on one human—three humans at most in the faux body, but he could not fight all eight of them at once! As they began to attack, he assumed they were going to play fair due to him thinking like a captain, but they gave him an uncomfortable advantage as they snatched the towel away from his waist. All of them began to laugh at his pint-sized body, he did not need to know English to understand this, and so he started fighting against everyone the best he could. They overpowered him by their numbers and sent him crashing on the tile floors on his back in order to humiliate him even more as four guys grabbed his ankles and wrists. One came over near his head while unzipping his pants, another began touching his chest, and the seventh was starting to touch him in even more sensitive placed. During this time, the soccer captain merely watched with crossed arms while obviously getting turned on by the sight as he was visibly getting aroused—

"Toushirou!"

A leg impaled three guys in one direction, and three more with a back-kick before turning around to punch the student touching Toushirou's head. All seven were knocked unconscious as Toushirou scrambled off his back and unto his knees while staring in shock to see who just saved him from who knows what. Kurosaki Ichigo stood in front of the little captain's bare form as he glared dangerously at the male student in front of him. They were talking in English again, but at this minute Toushirou did not care—he watched Ichigo pull off his shirt to hand to him without looking behind him. It was obvious Ichigo understood how he did not like to be bare in front of others, so he placed on the overly large shirt on. Just as Ichigo grabbed the other by the neck and thrashing his head into the mirrors over the sink counter without even a warning.

Renji came in at this point and quickly tried to prevent the killing of a human by trying to restrain Ichigo.

"Let me go Renji," Ichigo demanded in a deadly tone. His reiatsu began to darken. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"No, you said you can't hurt anyone without getting in trouble!" He tried to hold onto him a little tighter.  
The carrot top threw the violator against another wall before shoving Renji off. "I don't care right now."  
Renji winced when he fell over and looked to the little captain. "Talk to him! He's protecting _you_!"

Ichigo was willing to risk everything—willing to kill a human, for the sake of little Toushirou who sat there?

As he raised a fist to practically break the guy's skull, Toushirou called loudly. "Kurosaki stop!" He could not believe that the tall teen stopped midway—was it because he was like a _doll_? "He's just a human, Kurosaki."  
"Who would have ganged raped you if I didn't get here in time." Something was forming on his face slowly.  
"Hitsugaya-taichou! Calm him down already! His Hollow is starting to come out!" Renji yelled worriedly.  
"Perhaps I was about to, but I wasn't thanks to you Kurosaki! Thank you! Now stop it!" Toushirou's eyes went wide when Ichigo threw the Canadian student with the pile of his groupies, revealing his forming mask.  
"You don't want them to _pay_? Is that it?" Ichigo's voice echoed; he was on the brink of losing all sanity.

"C-Can't you tell the school what they did? Won't they get in trouble?" It was hard to find a solution to calm down the slowly insane Hollow that was a part of Ichigo. He did not know what to think at this moment.  
"And you're willing to do that? Are you willing to have me explain what happened in this shower room?" Just saying it boiled him over as he opened a hand, subconsciously forming cero in the palm of his callused hand.  
The captain was losing time—they could not kill humans, only Hollow! He ran over in front of the blast to protect the idiot. "Can we…?" They were the same words Renji said to Ichigo to have him submit. "Please?"

Renji stared in surprise, he knew that the captain did not know what he saying, but Ichigo explained it.

"After what they were doing to you, you're willing to offer your body to me?" Ichigo asked angrily, not liking how it sounded. However, he saw the surprise in the little one's eyes. "I thought so, now move aside—"

"Yes!" Toushirou replied quickly, now knowing what he was agreeing to. "If you don't, I'll hate you Kurosaki!"

The cero that glowed bright red in the palm of his hand turned into a puff of smoke as his mask shattered into thin air, though that did not settle the problem. His fist shut tightly before turning around to smash it against the sink counter, breaking it into pieces before regaining some sort of any reality to protect his friends. He threw something at Renji—an item that Rukia always used to manipulate memories of others, and so the redhead did as needed. The two were busy dealing with things—one was trying to control his anger, and the other replaced some memories, so Toushirou got dressed while they were preoccupied.

Toushirou looked at Ichigo to see him trying to flex his hand, "If you would like, I can heal it with kidou."

Ichigo turned to glare at him viscously before walking out of the shower room, leaving with his bare chest visible for the world around him to see. Toushirou did not understand why he was suddenly more cold-hearted than he was at this second, but could not think of a word to say to him. Renji caught him off guard by shoving his shoulder to whip him around to look at him furiously; he was attacking one of his superiors?

"How the Hell could you say that to Ichigo!" The redhead was furious. " I told you what happened!"

"You wanted me to stop him, and so I did. Be thankful, Abarai, and remember your place—" he was punched.

"Screw your authority, _Ichigo's_ in charge! If he doesn't get the best grades he can, soutaichou will _**kill him**_!" He watched the little captain seem surprised. "He wants Ichigo to be watched by Gotei 13! If anything kicks him out of this country, he's closer to being soutaichou's dog!" Renji wanted to hit him again so badly. "You better keep your word, _Hitsugaya-taichou_! Who knows what'll happen now that you've asked that from him!"

Toushirou scowled at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He scoffed before walking off.

* * *

Renji was not there to bail him out; that cheapskate yakuza wannabe.

The small white-haired captain sat on his bed in _Japanese_ position rather than the _Indian_ position that all of the Americans tried to teach him over the past month. His hands tightly grasped his pants as he tried to make himself feel small for once, as if he did not want to be noticed by the carrot top across the room. He kept his turquoise hues firmly on him, watching for any movements that would signal how they would have to sleep together tonight. Toushirou had returned to the dorms to apologize for saying _cruel_ words to Ichigo though he did not know what he had said wrong earlier.

However, Ichigo had not said a word after six hours.

It was already six o'clock with lightning storm striking outside along with the thunder crackling loudly, but this did not budge the tall one. No one knew how mentally insane Toushirou was becoming from racking his brain left to right in order to decipher what the Hell he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to crawl over to the carrot top and practically throw away his pride to suck up to him, was he supposed to ask for a kiss? A kiss… it made him visible shiver at the reminder of what that fool did, and that was to get back at Ichigo for—

A warm blanket was thrown over his body, and he looked up.

Ichigo was turning away from him to return to his spot.

"I'm not cold… I just remembered something that happened in the shower." The captain saw him stop in place and it made him think he should continue. "That one you attacked most, he had placed his lips on mine—" His eyes widened when he saw Ichigo turn hotly on his heels heading towards the door. "Where are you going!"

"To kill him," Ichigo's upper arm was grabbed because Toushirou could no longer reach his shoulders.  
"You're not allowed to kill humans! Only Hollow, you know that!" He tried to get through to him.  
"Do I _look_ like a Shinigami?" His attention went to the little captain. "You don't think I see your fear?"  
The little one removed his hand slowly. "…that doesn't matter. They forgot now, so you should t—"  
"So I should too? I will not let anyone try to harm my friends! Especially some damn punks!"

"You're willing to sacrifice your life to that old codger over what _almost_ happened?" He frowned seriously.

"Yes, I am." Ichigo somehow managed to settle down a little. "I should send Hollow after them instead."  
His eyes watched his hand rise as if to do something, so he had to stop him. "What do I have to do?"  
He stopped and placed his hand down to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He frowned.  
"I wanted to do it…" his cheeks lightly reddened though he sounded serious. "What do I have to do?"

"I will not have sex with you," the carrot top stated firmly. "You only said it to protect that bastard, I'm not stupid." He walked away, only to lie on Renji's bed. "A _kid_ body like yours can't endure _grown up _things."

Toushirou almost retorted to his words in a hateful manner, but then he realized that he was being tricked into _hating _him, so he did the opposite. He came over and got on top of the bed that Ichigo was on, and sat on his pelvis as he had seen Renji do on a few occasions to get whatever he wanted. His eyes watched as a large callused hand gently reached out to caress his cheek; it was warm to the touch though it slid slowly up to his chest. The little one knew that Ichigo was listening to his heartbeat that was slowly become quicker and more erratic as another hand came to rub his thigh gently.

"You really are cute, Toushirou." He watched as the small one began to fume. "It's a compliment, really." His body rose while his hands turned his one-night stand partner against the bed. "Are you sure you want this?" Brown hues watched as the other closed his eyes and nodded. "Then I'll do things my way so you can adjust to me, and whenever you want me to stop, you must tell me to. Alright?" He saw him nod once. "Look me in the eye and tell me if you trust me with all of you, Toushirou, I don't want to take advantage of you in any way."

Toushirou slowly looked at him, his long silence caused the warmth of the hands to leave— "I trust you."

Ichigo frowned as if it was not something that he had waned to hear, but he smiled sadly before leaning over to press his lips against the boy's ear to tell him how cute he was. He enjoyed the feeling of the little captain squirming with embarrassment as he continued to tease him while landing soft butterfly kisses on his face. Though Toushirou placed his hands on Ichigo's chest to shove him away, he placed no effort to do so as he gasped sharply at the warmth against his torso. His chuckles taunted the blushing captain who was trying to adjust to the weird sensation coursing through his body; who did not realize his shirt was then removed. The carrot top knew what he was dealing with to some degree; someone who had zero experience other than watching two roommates be homos with one another. This was why he was going slowly enough for the little captain to understand what was happening around him, but he was surprised when pressed away from him.

"What Abarai was doing earlier for you…" Toushirou obviously seemed uncomfortable. "Do I have to as well?"

He smiled weakly at him before kissing his forehead, "no, you don't. Just lay there, don't restrain your urges."

Once seeing him nod, he started the process over with butterfly kisses trailing from his forehead down to his naval, earning a few snickers. Finding this weakness made him press his face against the captain's stomach, grinning widely for coming across a sensitive spot—who would have known he was ticklish. His hands were gentle when they unbuttoned the jeans, and were even more careful when tugging the zipper down, earning a very faint whimper. He looked at him to see that he was being self-conscious about his lower half, so he told him to lie on his stomach in order to be comfortable. If Toushirou did not want him to see his lower half, he would respect this by letting him keep his pants on though they were unfastened, but mentally grinned when feeling the lining of a pair of briefs against the slightly cold skin.

"Do you want me to continue downward?" Ichigo asked hotly into the boy's ear with his fingertips softly caressing his inner thighs. "I can quit, but I can continue." He saw him nod. "Let me know when you want me."

His hands crawled up his thigh one last time before sneaking under the garment to fondle with the part of Toushirou that he was embarrassed about all this time. He could not blame the little one for being nervous about his size, it felt slightly small, but it made him seem all the more cuter as he began playing with the tip. Ichigo kept kissing his ear softly to keep him loose though he saw small hands grasping the sheets of the bed while his breathing became unbalanced. The carrot top smirked when Toushirou's face reddened completely due to his first release, so he wanted to tease just a little as he licked his thumb clean.

"That didn't take long… and you still have energy." He mused.  
"K-Kurosaki," the small one panted, burying his head into the sheets.  
His attention was grasped and looked at him. "Do you want me to stop now?"  
"On… my bed…" Toushirou tried to breathe evenly. "I want to… on my bed…"  
"Oh, don't want to get Renji's bed dirty?" He watched him blush. "Sure."  
His small body was picked up and relocated. "Don't… play anymore."  
"Sorry Toushirou, but you'd have to do something for that."

The captain looked over his shoulder, nearly worried.

"You would have to call me by my given name."

Before he could retort defiantly, the same warm hand invaded his space and began to fondle him again, this time they were lying down sideways with him facing the wall. Again, it did not take too long for another two rounds of his seeds to release, but this time, Ichigo's hand went to his rear-end to have him get ready. Much to the confusion of Toushirou, Ichigo had placed his arm out for him, and told him to place his teeth against him or else he would not continue. The new sensation of everything happening was what made him obey, and a finger shot upward inside him, causing him to latch tightly on the flesh. Blood trickled around and into his mouth for biting too hard, but there was no complaint from the one who was violating his body with a finger gently pumping into him. Toushirou wanted him to stop because he felt too embarrassed; having his sexual parts fondled with was understandable, but to be violated from behind was weird and unsettling—did men really do this—does Ichigo do this to Renji every time? Another finger joined into the game while still being in rhythm until they separated to stretch out his insides, which eventually, started to feel good after a while.

"I—wan—it." Toushirou said with the flesh in his mouth, and Ichigo stopped to hear him, so he let go. "I… I want it…" his cheeks reddened from how it sounded. "I don't like your fingers in me… it's disgusting…"  
He smiled lightly at him, "it's to get you ready, Toushirou, I might be too big for you at first, and I might tear your insides a little if I go in carelessly." He kissed his cheek teasingly. "I don't want to hurt you, Chibi-tan."  
S-Shut up—ah!" The two fingers pressed deep inside before stretching out, "K-Kurosaki… put it in…" As if to tease him more, Ichigo pulled his fingers out most of the way, and placed them all the way in again. "N-No!"

"Shh… we don't need teachers coming, or other students." Ichigo kissed him again while returning to the previous rhythm as Toushirou panted and moaned quietly in unison. "You're a moaner, huh?" He watched as he received a glare, but it was dissolved with one thrust of three fingers. "Keep biting down on me, it's okay."

It took a good few minutes to feel comfortable about Toushirou being ready, it may have taken a few spills on the other side, but his clothes were shifted down to his knees so they would not be soiled. Ichigo removed his fingers and slid the covers over their bodies in order to remove the rest of Toushirou's clothes off, and then introduced the boy's hand to his sexual piece. The large feel of it alone scared the captain, but he was only reassured that he could back away from this at anytime, but he sucked it up and asked for it. Toushirou felt him ready at the involuntary entrance, but he paused for some reason—only to have their positions changed.

Ichigo sat up against the headboard with Toushirou in his lap, and his member quickly shoved into him.

Now he understood this position as his teeth sunk into Ichigo's curve between his neck and shoulder while feeling something deep inside of him quickly, could it really be a part of Ichigo? A part of Ichigo inside of him? His attention went up towards the carrot top's face, he could only see that his eyes were closed; was he in peace or trying to hide something. He shifted himself away to look at him in the face, asking if something was wrong, he saw him open his eyes, only to be startled when his forehead on his shoulder. It startled the little captain at first. A hot whisper blew against his ear, asking if he wanted him to continue, and Toushirou nodded with a faint blush.

"Then say my name," Ichigo watched him turn his attention away, "you're not a taichou right now."  
He did not like hearing this from him. "If I'm not a taichou, I have no authority, I have nothing."  
"You're Hitsugaya Toushirou, you have me," his lips pressed against his, "and you have Renji."  
The little one closed his eyes, feeling a bit insecure as he felt tears wanting to fall. "Do it…"  
"Do what?" Asked the coy teen, licking the salt water that wanted to erupt from his eyes.  
"M-Move around me, do I-I have to spell everything out for you?" He felt him leaving inside.  
"Say it, and I'll continue just for you." The carrot top grinned. "Better hurry, I'm ready."

He _did not_ want to be familiar with him when he knew nothing about him, but he _did_ want him to continue because he was so aroused. "I-Ichi—go-san…" Suddenly, the object returned inside his body, it was nice and warm, but almost painfully big. "Ah… Ichi—san," the sensation was stirring something deep inside of him.

"Ichi-san?" Kurosaki Ichigo smirked at this. "How cute…"


	6. Chapter 06

"Japanese"  
_≫English≪_

**Chapter 06**

**Grow Up**

**Now—**

Snow…

It was a beautiful sight to see no matter where someone was, even being stuffed into a dorm room, staring outside through the window during silence. Even now, the snow was falling from the sky without any limits that made a ghost of a smile cross his lips, and something stirred on his right. He looked at the redhead that was snuggling against him, the winter air chilled against the window that made the room cold as well. His eyes then went to the other that was literally sprawled over his body with his usual spiked white hair was flimsy, making him seem like a child. The months had been passing by at a good rate despite that incident with the little captain's grandmother, and the other incident in the Commanding-General. A little longer now and he would be able to find out how good his grades are for this term; hopefully they were not really bad.

Ichigo cringed when the alarm clock went off without permission—it was Saturday damn it, let them sleep in!

The white-haired little creature woke to the noise unhappily, only to raise a finger to strike it with kidou before nuzzling back into place, earning some scolding. "Toushirou, what was our third clock this month."  
"Stop setting it on the weekends and I'll stop breaking them." He replied to the carrot top without care.  
"Only because you're not the one who's paying for new ones," Ichigo brought a hand to the small one's head to caress a few strands of white hair, not angry at him any longer. "I said we were all going shopping today."  
"I want to sleep in." Renji growled on the other side of his chest. "Shopping can wait until noon or something."  
He looked back and forth at the lazy lieutenant _and_ lazy captain, who were both clinging to him on his cot. "How did I manage to be stuck in this matter? Toushirou, you said you wanted a scarf, Renji, you wanted a—"

A hand went over the other's mouth, "don't say it aloud idiot!"  
"You know you can't even get it, you're not _old_ enough here." He grinned.  
Toushirou glared at the redhead. "What perverted item is it you're trying to get?"

Ichigo grinned. "He wants—" His cell phone began to ring, and the two felt him stiffen at the ringtone that they have not heard. He sat up slowly, grabbed the phone on the nightstand, and answered. "…yes?" The carrot top did not seem happy about the call, and it seemed like he heard some bad news. "Of course…"

They watched him set the phone down and get off the cot to get ready to go outside, Renji knew this side of him as he did not say a word to them. The redhead looked to the phone, it could not have been the person that would never call, that was nearly impossible—though it was the only answer. He quickly skimmed for the last call to find it true, making things all the more worse as Ichigo started to head out of the room now.

"Wait!" Renji yelled, causing Ichigo to spare a few seconds. "What does he want?!"  
"You told him I attacked a human, didn't you? It's only fair I get my share of pain."  
He now became worried, "I'm not going to let you die yet! We can explain for you!"  
"I will ask if I may wait until we return to Japan." Ichigo sighed. "Why do you care?"  
"You still have humans that care for you here!" The redhead yelled angrily at him.

"Grow up, _Abarai_." He replied bitterly, before leaving after swallowing the mod soul.

Toushirou looked over at the redhead, "what was that about."

"Let's just say that there's _one_ person who he'll obey, and actually submit to." He got up quickly and began to get dressed before engulfing the soul candy even though he was not supposed to be in Shinigami form. "If he's going outside, it means he's here, which means Ichigo needs us now more than ever." His attention turned to the little captain who only sat there. "Come on, you care about him don't you?! He won't be fighting back!"

"Who is this _one_ person?"

* * *

"Why couldn't you call from Soul Society, or from Japan…" Ichigo asked quietly, his gaze fallen to the thick snow-white floor. "If you had told me to return, you know I would have come immediately as you asked."

"You do not seem happy to see me." The other mused coldly.

"Taichou!" Renji yelled, running over to stand in front of Ichigo to protect him from whatever would be said.  
"Renji," he retorted casually, not caring that he was being greeted inappropriately, but was caught off guard.  
"Kuchiki?" Toushirou stopped behind Ichigo due to being surprised to who he was seeing right now.

Indeed… Kuchiki Byakuya stood before Kurosaki Ichigo with that superior manner of his, but Renji was now there to interfere while Toushirou subconsciously grasped the back of Ichigo's shirt. The tall captain could not be more surprised to see such a shameful act from a captain that was supposed to be as cold as ice—Ichigo interrupted his gaze by pulling the little one behind him more. He already knew what was going on around here, just by knowing how his lieutenant was, and how manipulative that Kurosaki Ichigo could be.

"Why are you here taichou? Ichigo hasn't doesn't done anything wrong!" Renji was not going to move.  
"I believe he will tell me otherwise," Byakuya looked to the carrot top. "What have you done, Ichigo?"  
Ichigo flinched when hearing his name, but answered honestly. "I lost control and harmed a human."  
"It was all to protect me," Toushirou spoke out, coming into view of the captain. "I was attacked…"  
"A taichou needing protection?" Byakuya hummed coldly. "So he became a pet of yours too?"

"Byakuya, leave them out of it please…" Ichigo frowned in an upset manner, "why are you here?"

"Yamamoto-soutaichou would like to know of your progress at school." The noble replied sternly.  
His eyes still never rose. "I haven't received my grades yet, I'll give them to you when their ready."  
"You are behaving poorly." He scolded coldly before giving a threat. "Shall I tell them of your secret?"  
With his head down in disgust, he replied bitterly. "Byakuya-sama can't do go against the agreement!"

The other two turned to him with surprise when hearing him give a high amount of respect towards Kuchiki Byakuya, and it did not settle well with them. Byakuya, on the other hand, gave a faint smirk as he snorted at all three of them; he snorted at Ichigo's obedience, and snorted at the other two for seeing how surprised they were. Ichigo was a strong willed man that could never be broken down, but here he was at this very moment, submitting to someone without so much as a fight.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what have you done to Ichi—" Ichigo went behind Toushirou quickly to cover his mouth.  
Byakuya scold at the reaction he saw, only to shake his head. "You let the boy get to you, Hitsugaya-taichou?"  
He removed Ichigo's hand to ask the other captain once again. "What have you done with Ichi—Kurosaki."  
"Please stop… I will see what I can do." Ichigo turned away. "If you don't mind, please follow me for now."

"Kurosaki Ichigo has been lying to both of you." Byakuya answered, Ichigo froze. "Renji, I believe you have asked him before, about why he obeys my every word." He watched Ichigo turned. "I will tell you since your precious _Ichigo_ has failed to tell you why he is here." Suddenly, the noble was attacked by Ichigo's blind fury.

"This isn't their business! Leave them out of it!" The carrot top shoved him away a few feet. "I don't want to fight… I don't want to go there…" His head dipped low again. "I don't want to be like you and the others." He looked up at Byakuya with pain in his eyes. "Why did you come all the way here?! It wasn't to talk to them!" Ichigo watched as Byakuya brought out a red object, and it immediately latched itself around his neck. "I broke the rules… so now I'm punished for it." It was obvious to him now why Byakuya was here.

"If you so even have the intent to harm another, you will be bound until calmed down." Byakuya turned away. "I will be back in three days for your report, Ichigo." With this, he vanished with a shunpou, disappearing.

His breathing started to sharpen, his chest moved rapidly for air, his entire being began slowly wanting to be engulfed in hate for what just happened. He wanted to kill Byakuya despite everything he has against him, and the thought alone summoned the red tentacles to bind his arms behind him. Ichigo was feeling trapped and even more angered than seconds ago, causing him to yell at the top of his lungs while pouring his reiatsu to fight over the object. The teen had to prove that some stupid item could not keep him down, but it was coming with a price as his mask developed fully, leaking a terrifying power.

The binds practically disintegrated off his body, so he snapped out of his rage, and collapsed.

* * *

"He hasn't talked all week, make him say something." Toushirou bellowed toward the redhead.

A week had long since passed since the day Byakuya appeared to stir up trouble, but he received the report that he wanted to begin with. Kurosaki Ichigo thankfully had six solid straight A's in his classes, and so the noble had no reason to stay in America any longer. For seven days, the teen has not made a single peep to anyone that tried to talk to him—mainly those who were concerned about him. He bared a burnt mark all around his neck where the imprisonment collar was at one point, but he would walk away without a word.

Renji lightly glared at the little captain, "he's not going to talk to me—I've already tried every day."  
"Try harder, Abarai." He glared icily in return in hopes of placing him back in his place.  
This annoyed him though as he replied. "Why don't _you_ try or something?"  
"Because I have, and you gloat about knowing him best after—"

The two stopped talking once Ichigo stood up from the floor, only to set up the cot between the beds and lay down on it with a pillow over his head. They stopped their arguments from thereon while asking him if he was going to sleep, though he did not reply in any way as usual now, did this not hurt him? Renji paused at a thought; it would _kill_ Ichigo for not responding to anything, so he got up on the cot and shook him a bit to get a reaction. Toushirou told him to stop pestering the teen that would not bother answering him, yet Renji just continued to move Ichigo back and forth constantly.

"I get it now… you're trying to punish yourself, right? Why?" Slowly, Renji tugged the pillow to reveal Ichigo's face. "If it's about what taichou said, forget about it, we don't care." He wanted to jump with glee when the other _finally_ looked at him, but it seemed scary. "Whatever he wanted to talk about doesn't matter, alright?"

"You can't tell me that my lying to either of you, doesn't hurt you." Ichigo whispered under his breath. "The fact that you still don't understand must make you angry." He looked away. "His leverage is too much on me."  
"You're not _really_ lying, you're just holding out information, right?" The redhead watched as the other weakly nodded. "Can you tell us _why_ you're holding out on us? If you think we'll hate you, we won't, I promise."  
"You say that because you don't know what it is. Toushirou has already had issues with me seeing him as an equal." His body turned to lie against his stomach. "It has to do with that time I disappeared after the war.

"That's what it was." Toushirou sounded as if he understood. "Matsumoto was rambling on…" He tried to think on it a bit, it was something that he thought was impossible. "Something about intensive training…"  
"No, you're thinking about that gossip about Kuchiki-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, and Ukitake-taichou's leave of absence for the one week to find a new taichou—" This caught his attention. "Wait… you were gone that—"  
"They forced me to train with them, so that I could become stronger." Ichigo mumbled into his pillow in hopes of them dropping the subject for him. "Can I take a nap, please? I don't really want to talk about it anymore."  
"Only after you show me something that you've learned from them, _then_ I'll let you take a nap." The redhead grinned, not realizing what he was getting himself into. "Just one itty-bitty demonstration, _please_?"

Ichigo sighed and pointed to fingers at him. "Bakudou number one, Sai," with this Renji fell bound to the floor.  
"YOU CAN USE KIDOU?!" Renji tried to pry himself off the ground. "Jeez, your kidou's too strong Ichigo!"  
"Which is why I'm placed on a limiter; I can only have five percent of my strength." He replied quietly.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIVE PERCENT?!" The little captain and tattooed lieutenant gawked in surprise.

"It was that or get some psycho eye patch like Kenpachi." Ichigo grumbled and released Renji.

Something curious entered the little captain's mind, "Ichi-san… have you… slept, with Kuchiki-taichou?"  
"Ah, but he's super picky, and more of a whiner than you and Renji—ow." A pillow impaled Ichigo's head.  
"This I gotta hear, who tops who?" Renji smirked cockily. "Taichou doesn't submit to anyone but soutaichou."  
Ichigo chuckled softly at this. "I do, Byakuya is very girly when no one's around, but he's really demanding."  
"Harder, faster? There's no way he would want it soft." He inched forth hoping for some juicy details now.  
"It doesn't matter, he'll never let you be on top," The carrot top smirked. "He only has sex with _strong_ people."

"I'm strong!" Renji jumped up to his feet. "Come on! I'll take you on right—!"

Ichigo had gracefully left the cot without a sound, and kissed Renji on the lips to quiet him down. "You know as well as I do, that you'll never defeat me." He placed a hand on the other's pants to feel warmth. "You're being naughty, Renji. Getting aroused by talking about your own taichou. Go play with Toushirou instead."

The two others immediately smacked him on the head one after the other, earning a lump on the scalp for his words, but he did not see what was wrong with it. Then it dawned on him that two receivers would not be able to handle sleeping together, besides, neither of the two were particularly homosexual or bisexual. Abarai Renji was actually straight believe it or not, but he was a love struck homosexual for the one and only cocky bastard, Kurosaki Ichigo, and his captain. Hitsugaya Toushirou was still not placed into a category for his orientation, he has only received pleasure once or twice over the month, but had not chosen the path he wanted. It made Ichigo smirk at an evil thought of his due to the lack of oxygen flowing through his brain, and so he walked over to the little captain. Jealously quickly reeked throughout the room since he just toyed with Renji's arousal before skipping to the next victim that they roomed with, sneaking a hand against his shirt.

"Toushirou, do you still trust me with your body?" Ichigo asked devilishly, his warm hand caressing his torso.  
His pale cheeks lightly reddened at the still very new sensation. "Yes but, you don't intend to do it, do you?"  
"If I ask you to trust Renji with your body, will you?" He watched slight fear etched onto the captain's face.  
"I will not sleep with someone of a lower position than me!" Toushirou tried to get out of his iron grip.  
"He won't," these words settled the small one down, "but I want you to be comfortable with others."  
"Hey… what are you playing at?" Renji did not like where this was heading. "He's not going to—"

"I figured that we could all use a little group activity. Eventually, Toushirou will find someone he wants to be with, so he might as well learn not to be self-conscious, and it would be something new for all of us, right?"

* * *

It took fifteen long minutes to stir the little captain after everyone cautiously agreed to the group activity, and Renji was already stroking himself impatiently. The redhead understood that Toushirou was fairly new to giving into his desire because he was a proud captain, but he seemed likeable after his first sex lesson. After all, men change after their first time. Renji could not believe how arousing it was to watch Ichigo going after the captain's lips while removing his shirt—Ichigo _did_ have a way with taking people's clothes off without them realizing it. A pair of chocolate brown hues turned to the redhead to imply that he could go ahead and start his assault on the lower parts of Toushirou. Silently thanking the Heavens, Renji lied down and began to unbuckle the small one's belt, managed to unbutton it, but was stopped from unzipping it by two small hands.

"N-No," Toushirou said half sternly, half breathlessly, causing Renji to look at Ichigo.

The carrot top sighed softly and kissed the captain's ear. "It's okay Toushirou, he's going to make you feel even better." He knew that he would react to being fully exposed. "Just let him do what he wants, it's for you."

Hands slowly and shakily moved away from the desired spot, which Renji went after slowly to not scare the captain as he did moments ago. As soon as his mouth engulfed the captain's sexual organ, Toushirou began to wiggle and squirm to the moist feeling that was different from Ichigo's hand. The carrot top called out to Renji quietly, telling him to be nice and to give Toushirou his full attention, which was instantly obliged to, easily. A new type of pleasure hit the captain once a hand drew lower to his regions to massage him below as well; it was throwing Toushirou over the edge with sensation surging through all of his body.

However, he managed to feel bad; everyone was attending to him.

They were able to attend to each other.

Toushirou tried to stop everyone from pleasing him, but a hand covered his mouth. Ichigo whispered softly to him in his ear so Renji could not hear him. "We're okay." He knew the small one was concerned about the unfair play going on. "If you want to make him feel good, softly rub your foot against him." The carrot top only smiled as the captain did as told, rubbing between Renji's legs carefully with a bare foot. Renji did not look too happy about it a first, but a large callused hand eased him up when it caressed his hair, so he accepted it.

The little captain was a little surprised when the lieutenant tried to motion the friction to go a little faster, but Ichigo guided him by saying that Renji wanted him to be a little rougher. Eventually, Toushirou was given him the proper amount of pressure he liked, and listened as the redhead occasionally moaned his satisfaction, but it still left Ichigo with nothing. He half turned, causing the other two to stop their assaults on him as they were surprised to see him unzipping Ichigo's pants to fish out the item that he wanted. Toushirou had brought out what he wanted, but did not know what to do about it; he just knew he wanted to share the pleasure.

"Use a hand and move it up and down, he likes it tight." Renji muttered, knowing the little one tried to be fair with the two. He saw how slightly confused he was, so the redhead took his hand to place on Ichigo's length and let Toushirou do the motions against the carrot top with his own hand to guide him. "If you tease him right here," Renji pointed to a spot, "if you caress him enough just right, he'll erupt."

"Quiet Renji," Ichigo sighed as he wrapped his arms around Toushirou's shoulders. "Or I'll keep him myself."  
Renji smirked as he scooted up due to Toushirou's new position against Ichigo. "Do you want him ready?"  
"Sure," he looked to Toushirou, kissing him on his brow, "I'm going to prep Renji for a while, okay?"  
The little captain squeezed lightly on the length to disagree. "What about yourself Ichi-san?"  
"Ren-chan and Shirou-can come first." Ichigo even smiled as shifted Toushirou to lie down.  
"Don'—cal—me—dat," Renji grumbled with his mouth still busy with the captain's part.

"Do you want it or not?" The carrot top asked in annoyance, and Renji turned to look at him.  
"Yes," he replied as he was being undressed. "I want it now though… I want it rough."  
Ichigo sighed, but obliged with reluctance. "Don't bleed on the covers then."  
"Wait—I didn't mean right—gah!" Renji had nothing to keep his yell down.  
"Continue with Toushirou," he demanded, already thrusting.

Renji obeyed as he continued his work on Toushirou, but the little captain felt something wet pat against his thighs—he looked up at Ichigo. "Stop it Ichi-san—he's crying! You're hurting him!" The carrot top looked at him with an unfazed expression on his face as he hand snaked around to play with Renji's own length now.

"Toushirou, you don't understand, but Renji likes it this rough when he's with me." Ichigo replied sternly, still thrusting hard inside the redhead who just spilt. "Also, he asked for this, so I can only oblige to his desires."

Toushirou did not understand what he meant; why would someone want so much pain?

After ten or fifteen minutes, Toushirou laid on his back while drenched in sweat after who knows how many releases he had, but was still awake. Renji on the other hand was unconscious and placed on the opposite bed to rest quietly after being driven to the end of his wits. Ichigo though, he sat at the end of the cot with his back towards them as if he were trying to think of something, but his attention stirred when hearing a gritting tone. Toushirou, despite being completely drained physical and his mind in a buzzed stage, he tried to fix his lower clothing as he sat up, causing Ichigo to smile lightly.

"I think I'll go for a run." He whispered to the captain.

The little one looked at him, "you said you wanted to take a nap an hour ago."  
"I was trying to avoid talking about what happened." His reply seemed too stable.  
Toushirou thought about it, and declined. "No, come lay down, you're exhausted, right?"  
"I'm not tired," still he would not deny the thought of lying down for a little bit, "thank you."  
"For what?" Once the carrot top lied down, he did the same on his own bed. "I did nothing, again."

"Every time I kiss someone, I tend to suck a little of their reiatsu subconsciously to make it my own." Ichigo closed his eyes when leaning against a pillow. "I didn't take much of yours, but enough to keep me satisfied." He watched him sigh lightly, so he grabbed the boy by the waist and dragged him into his arms. "You make it very hard to resist you now, did you know that?" His face leaned into the white strands of hair, smiling widely. "First you were just a pain in the ass, but now your more open, and even Renji enjoys your presence now." The carrot top blew hotly against his ear. "But now you think you have to repay us after what we did? Though, I _do_ know how you can _repay_ me." Toushirou looked over his shoulder at him. "I want to hear your laugh."

He stared at him in annoyance, the mood killed. "In your dreams Ichi-san…"

"Oh, I've heard you laugh before, a brief one or two seconds, but I definitely heard you laugh once upon a time." Ichigo snuck a hand to the little captain's stomach, grinning. "But if you're not going to laugh voluntary, I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of you." His hand was grabbed, and shifted down lower. "Toushirou?"

"I don't like Abarai doing it, I want you to." Though he said this, Ichigo retrieved his hand. "What are you—"  
"You're really tired Toushirou, and I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to _ride_ me, but I know you're tired."  
He glared for being denied from pleasure, "I know when I am or am not tired, and I for one, am not tired."  
"The last thing I need to do is make you a sex addict Toushirou, be a good boy and rest." Ichigo kiss his head.  
"I'm not a sex addict." Though he said this, he wondered if he really was. "Can I sleep on the cot with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, you would crawl over on it anyhow—" Ichigo's cell phone rang, and he sighed before answering it. "Hey Karin, if you wanna talk to Toushirou—" he was interrupted by the girl, saying something about finding out about their mother's death. "What the Hell are you talking about?" His voice became loud and alert, stirring Renji. The carrot top stiffened when she told him that their Father blabbed out information because he was seriously drunk. "Karin," Ichigo spoke in a seriously dark tone. "I'm coming home."

With this, he broke the cell phone in his hand, and threw it against the wall.

"Get packed, we're leaving immediately." Ichigo opened the door. "I have a soutaichou to kill."

Renji and Toushirou looked at one another with confusion—hoping that they did not hear him right.


End file.
